Klein, stur und naiv
by vanvelos
Summary: Der Konflikt mit der Vergangenheit... Was passiert, wenn eine Vertreterin eines unbekannten Planetens an den Saiyajins Rache für ihr Volk verüben will? Lest selbst!
1. Erste Begegnungen

Kapitel 1: "Erste Begegnungen" 

Der Wind lies ihre langen, geschmeidigen Haare sanft in der Luft flattern und umspielte ihre zarte Figur. Das Mädchen, vielleicht 5 Jahre alt, war durch einen verhältnismäßig langen Saiyajinschwanz gekennzeichnet, was sich mit ihrem blonden Haar biss, aber einen niedlichen Kontrast darstellte. Gekleidet war sie mit einem schwarzen, kurzem Kleid, dass am Schwanzansatz ein kleines Loch besaß. Ihre Füße steckten in kniehohen Stiefeln, ebenfalls schwarz. Ein kleiner Luftstoß jagte unter ihrem Schwanz entlang, der etwas weiter als bis zum Boden gereicht hätte, aber sie hatte ihn geschickt kurz vor der Erde geknickt. Die Kraft des Windes zwang die Rute etwas zur Seite, wirbelte danach den Sand der Klippe auf der darauf abstürzten langsam ins Tal rieselten.   
Die Körner fielen und fielen, landeten auf dem Kopf eines saiyanische Kriegers, der darauf gleich wütend umhersprang und sich den Sand aus den Haaren wurschtelte. Unter Lachen der anderen Soldaten legte er den Kopf zur Seite, damit die Körner von selbst herausvielen.   
Die Nasenflügel in dem emotionslosen Gesicht des Mädchens weiteten sich, durch das starke Einatmen erzwungen. Nun drehte sie sich um und schritt gelassen zu ihrem Ackergaul, eine Mischung aus Esel und Großkatze möchte man meinen, doch die Saiyajins nannten das Getier schlicht und einfach Ackergaul. Sie schwang sich auf die gehufte Katze, die von einem Schenkeldruck veranlasst, davonstürmte. 

Langsam glitt der Tropfen blauen Wassers zum Löffelrand. Durch ein weiteres Neigen dieses, drohte der Tropfen hinunterzustürzen, doch unter der geschickten Handbewegung des Führers, blieb er am Metall haften. Das Spiel wiederholte sich einige Male. Wieder drohte der Tropfen sich vom Löffel zu lösen, als...   
"Vegeta!? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"   
Klatsch, der Tropfen landete in der vollen Tasse. Aufgeschreckt wandte sich der kleine Kopf nach links.   
"Also, wir werden heute in die Hauptstadt gehen, um dir einen Spielgefährten zu suchen, der dir würdig ist!", wiederholte der König, doch den Prinzen schien das wenig zu interessieren, spielte er schon wieder mit dem Getränk.   
"VEGETA!" Der zierliche Körper des Prinzens zuckte ruckartig zusammen. Sein Blick klebte auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters. Doch dieser drehte sich wortlos um und ging. "Pff...", entwich es dem genervten Prinzen und er widmete sich wieder seinem Spiel... 

Ein Wesen in einem schwarzen Umhang eingehüllt, huschte über den Marktplatz zu der großen Masse, die sich wie bei einem Karnevalumzug zusammengefunden hatten. Mühsam drängelte es sich vor um schließlich vorne anzukommen und den Grund des Auflaufes zu erspähen.   
"He, du Kleiner da!", wurde es von hinten angerempelt. "Aus dem Weg..."   
Ja, das Wesen war wirklich klein. Doch das lies es sich nicht bieten. Ein gezielter Tritt in die Weichteile des Fremden verhalf ihm zur Oberhand. Geduckt und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht machte sich der Große aus dem Staub. Das Wesen im Umhang dagegen betrachtete die Karavane, bestehend aus einer Hand Soldaten und zwei kleinen herausstechenden Gestalten. Die Menge jubelte als die Witzfiguren näher kamen. Man erkannte nun genau um wen es sich handelte. Ja, der König mit seinem Sohn, marschierten nurch die Stadt. Das Wesen verharrte ruhig auf seiner Position, denn Zeit hatte es, da der König ständig anhielt und seinem gelangweilten und genervten Sohn, ein paar kräftige Jungs vorstellte.   
"Der Arme Prinz..." meinten ein paar mitleidige Leute hinter dem Wesen.   
"Hast recht...", war dann immer die Antwort und auch wirklich immer.   
Nun endlich waren die Vertreter der Königsfamilie bei dem Wesen angekommen. Sofort, als der König das schwarze Etwas bemerkte, fragte er es schroff: "Wer bist, du? Nimm deine Kapuze ab!"   
Doch der Fremde widersetzte sich, neigte langsam den Kopf nach rechts und dann wieder nach links.   
"Du willst nicht gehorchen? Ich bring dir Benehmen bei!", wütete der König, der so etwas noch nie erlebt hatte. Noch nie hatte sich ihm jemand widersetzt. Er holte schon zum Schlag aus, als er eine zierliche Faust in der Magengegend verspürte, die ihm wahnsinnige Schmerzen bereitete. Die Menge stöhnte. Knurrend wankte der Herrscher zurück. So eine Frechheit! Wer wagte es?   
"Ergreift ihn!", befahl der König.   
Sieben Wachen stürzten sich auf das Wesen, dass es soeben gewagt hatte ihren König zu demütigen. Erfolglos...   
Der Schwarzbemantelte sprang hoch, stieß sich an ihren Köpfen ab um, dann mitten auf der Straße zu landen. "Uff...", die Menge konnte nicht fassen, was da abging.   
Der König ballte die Fäuste. "Wer bist du..." fragte er gepresst, seine Wut zurückhaltend. "Bitte..." schloss er zögernd an.   
Nun endlich wanderten die zarten Hände, dessen Fäuste hart wie Stahl waren, zur Kapuze und zogen sie hinunter. Ein zierlicher Kopf kam zum Vorschein, geprägt von blonden Haaren und einer gefühlslosen Mimik.   
"Wer bist du?", fragte der König entsetzt darüber, dass es sich um ein junges Mädchen handelte. Der Prinz hatte nun äußerstes Interesse an der Sache. Es hatte endlich jemand gewagt, der Königsfamilie entgegen zu treten.   
"Wozu wollt Ihr das wissen? Ich sage nur dem meinen Namen, der es auch vermag ihn sich zu merken.", sagte sie ruhig aber bestimmt.   
'Na wenigstens nimmt sie die Höflichkeitsform, das ist ja schon was...', dachte sich der Herrscher.   
"Ich merk ihn mir.", presste er hervor, immernoch von Schmerzen geplagt.   
Misstrauisch verwandelten sich ihre Augen in Schlitze, neigte den Kopf leicht.   
"Ganz sicher..."   
"Ihr vergesst ihn wieder, auch wenn Euch das Ereignis hier nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wird."   
"Ich merk ihn mir, so glaub mir doch..."   
"Tz..."   
Die Menge war schon eine ganze Weile stumm. Alle waren neugierig, gierig danach den Namen des Wesens zu erfahren, das es vermocht hatte, dem König Leid zuzufügen.   
Der Herrscher wurde ungeduldig. "Sowas garstiges wie dich vergess ich betsimmt nicht!", fauchte er angespannt.   
"So?", kam es gelassen zurück.   
"Knie nieder, König von Vegeta-sei!", befahl sie kalt und ruhig, nicht einmal Hohn war zu vernehmen.   
'Die will sich wohl sicher sein, dass ich sie nicht vergesse...ja, die vergess ich nicht!' Doch wiederwillig folgte er ihrem demütigenden Befehl, zusehr verspürte er den dringenden Wunsch ihren Namen zu kennen.   
Die Bewohner des Kriegsplaneten raunten. Der Prinz hob die rechte Braue, erstaunt darüber, dass sein Vater vor einem Mädchen kniete und das, vor einer Saiyajinmenge, die mindestens 2000 Mann und Frauen mit ihren Kindern umfasste.   
Die Augen des blonden Mädchens lockerten sich etwas. Nur zwei Sekunden später drehte sie sich um und war im Begriff, den Schauplatz zu verlassen.   
"Warte!", herschte der Prinz, doch sie ging gelassenen Schrittes weiter, die Straße und damit den Weg des Königs entlang. Schließlich, gerade noch so zu erkennen, wie ein schwarzer Punkt am Horizont, bog sie nach rechts ab. Bereitwillig machte ihr die Menge Platz, sie würde immer Respekt vor der Kleinen wahren, egal was komme.   
Gefolgt von neugierigen Blicken mit einer tuschelnden Geräuschkulisse verschwand sie in einer dunklen Gasse. Sie stülpte sich wieder ihre Kapuze auf, schwang sich auf ihren Ackergaul und blieb nur als Erinnerung zurück.   
Die Menge, die um den König versammelt war, wurde laut. Die Ereignisse waren für den Herrscher kaum zu verkraften. Erst lies er sich erniedrigend vor ihr und einer Masse von Leuten auf die Knie sinken um ihren Namen zu erfahren und dann, dann geht sie einfach, ohne einen Abschiedsgruß, ohne ihr Versprechen einzulösen. Ja, war es denn überhaupt eines? Hatte sie ihm versprochen, ihm dann ihren Namen zu sagen? Nein, er hatte ja alles sofort getan, ein Fehler. Der König bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er immernoch auf dem Boden kniete.   
"Vater, lass uns gehen...", murmelte der Prinz und half seinen Vater herauf. Beschützt von den übrigen 10 Soldaten schlenderten sie zum Schloss zurück. Bevor sie dieses betraten, verkündete der Herrscher noch: "Fangt sie! Wie ihr's anstellt ist mir egal, aber ich will sie lebend!"   
"Jawohl, my Lord." 

Wütend schleppte sich der gepeinigte König zu seinem Zimmer, versucht dieses Erlebnis zu verarbeiten. Was sein Volk nun wohl von ihm dachte? "Unser König, von einem Gör besiegt und auf die Knie bezwungen!", hörte er schon ihre Stimmen in seinen Gedanken. Er musste dieses Mädchen bekommen, musste sie zämen und ihr Benehmen beibringen. Außerdem war sie eine brilliante Erweiterung für sein Heer.   
Es klopfte an der Tür und sogleich öffnete sich diese. Sein Sohn erschien und baute sich vor ihm auf.   
"Was willst du?", fragte der Ältere.   
"Du hast doch gesagt, dass ich einen Spielkameraden haben darf..."   
"Ja!"   
"Ich habe ihn gefunden..."   
"So?", erfreut blickte der König auf. "Wer ist der Glückliche?"   
"Das blonde Mädchen!", jubelte der Prinz heraus. Er hoffte, dass ihm sein Vater das genehmigen würde, trotz dessen, dass sie den Herrscher gedehmütigt hatte.   
"Sie? Geht's dir noch gut? Die stampft dich in den Boden, wie eine Kartoffel in den Sand!", fauchte der König entrüstet. "Wie kommst du nur auf diese absurte Idee?!"   
Enttäuscht wandte sich der Prinz um und trottete mit gesenktem Kopf nach draußen. Sie, ja sie war der Jemand, von dem er geträumt hatte. Von ihr konnte er noch was lernen! Sie, nur sie sollte ihn später mal heiraten! Sie war die perfekte Ehefrau und Kameradin! Doch sein Vater erlaubte es ihm nicht...leider. 

Die Hufe des Ackergauls donnerten auf den harten Steinboden. Dem Tier lief schon die Spucke aus dem Maul, Schweiß rann am Fell herab. Doch das schien dem kleinen Reiter egal zu sein. Immer wieder drückte er dem wehrlosen Tier die Schenkel in den Bauch, um das Tempo zu halten. Der Gegenwind zerrte am Gewand, dem schwarzen Umhang, der den Körper des Reiters zum Großteil verdeckte.   
Nun endlich, kurz vor einer Klippe, zog das Wesen die Zügel an und verlagerte das Gewicht auf die Rückhand des Tieres. Dies blieb auf der Stelle stehen und bot seinem Gebieter den Einblick ins Tal.   
Dort, in der Stadt, selbst im Dorf tummelten die Saiyajins um bestimmte Säulen oder Wände. Die scharfen Adleraugen des Bemantelten erkannten sein Abbild auf den Plakaten, die da aufgehängt bzw. angeklebt waren. Ja, sie suchten sie, sie, das Mädchen, von dem sie nichts wussten...   
Wieder drückte sie dem Getier die zarten, kräftigen Schenkel in den Bauch und darauf düste es über die Steppenlandschaft...auf dem Weg seiner Gebieterin bei der Erfüllung ihrer Mission beizustehen. 

Der Prinz schwang sich einen grauen Umhang um und rannte, die Kapuze aufsetzend nach draußen. Er stürzte zum nächstbesten Ackergaul und ritt auf ihm in die Stadt. Er würde sie finden, da war er sich sicher.   
Im Schritt lenkte er die Eselskatze durch die Gassen, immer wieder erblickte er eines dieser Plakate. Er würde sie zuerst finden und sie dann mit ins Schloss nehmen, das war sein Plan. Das Getier hinkte auf der einen Seite etwas, was den Prinzen ark störte. Doch da vorne, am Ende der Gasse, wo das Licht des Marktplatzes hereinschien, sah er einen weiteren Ackergaul, den er sich 'leihen' würde. Als Prinz durfte er sowas natürlich und die Leute waren froh, ihm etwas geben zu können.   
Er hielt den Seinen an, stieg ab und ging gemächlichen Schrittes zu dem Anderen, der ihn misstrauisch anschnaubte.   
Zuerst tätschelte er das Tier, denn mit denen sollte man es sich nicht verscherzen und dann wollte er aufsteigen...wollte...   
"Hast du keinen Eigenen?", fragte die niedliche, doch gleichzeitig so kalte Stimme eines Mädchens deutlich gereizt.   
Ruckartig drehte er sich um, doch nichts war zu sehen. Der Prinz kniff die Augen zusammen und als er sie öffnete, war immer noch niemand zu sehen. Erneut startete er einen Aufstiegsversuch, der wieder scheitern musste.   
"Hey, bedienst du dich immer am Eigentum anderer?"   
Diesmal sah er auch nach oben. Wieder nichts.   
"Suchst du mich?", spöttete sie. Eindeutig stand sie hinter ihm, also schwang er rum. Da endlich, da war sie. Erfreut hüpfte er kurz in die Luft. Skeptisch hob sie die rechte Braue. "Was soll das werden?"   
"Och, nichts...", kicherte der Prinz.   
Ihre Augen verengten sich.   
"Sie suchen dich!", bemerkte Vegeta.   
"Auch schon mitgekriegt?", fragte sie genervt, aber doch etwas scherzhaft.   
"Und da rennst du hier so einfach durch die Gegend?"   
"Zu befürchten hab ich nichts, außerdem renne ich nicht sondern reite!", meinte sie bestimmt.   
"So? Das ist dein Ackergaul? Naja, meiner hinkt..."   
"Deiner hinkt? Lass mal sehen..." Vegeta, eingehüllt in grau und unerkenntlich, deutete auf seine gehufte Katze.   
Ohne zu zögern drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und untersuchte alle vier Gliedmaßen des Tieres. "Überlastung! Den würd ich auch stehen lassen und mir einen Neuen besorgen...", urteilte sie.   
"Soll das heißen, dass ist gar nicht deiner?" Er zeigte zu dem anderen.   
"Nein, aber die stehen doch an jeder Ecke! Da fällt's doch eh nicht auf, ob einer fehlt." Trotz dieser naiven Aussage stand Grips dahinter, denn es stimmte. Man musste sich nur mal umsehen und man konnte die Viecher nicht mehr an einer Hand abzählen.   
"Und warum darf ich den dann nicht nehmen?", fragte Vegeta, eher als Test, wie sie darauf reagieren würde.   
"Weil ich mir den ausgesucht hab! Besorg dir einen anderen!", fauchte sie gepresst. Sie schien das Thema nicht so recht leiden zu können.   
"Wo willst du jetzt hin?"   
"Vielleicht sag ich dir das noch!", herrschte sie entrüstet. "Dann rennst du vielleicht noch zum König, pah! Hol dir deine Infos woanders, Kleiner!"   
Vegeta knurrte. Es stimmte zwar, er war deutlich jünger und kleiner als sie, aber ein Prinz lies sich sowas nicht bieten. "Wie redest du denn mit mir?!"   
Erstaunt hob sie beide Brauen. Kleine niedliche Fältchen bildeten sich auf der Stirn aus. "Wieso sollte ich denn nicht so mit dir reden?"   
"Weißt du nicht, wer ich bin?"   
"Ein zweijähriger Junge in einem Lumpen...", meinte sie angewidert.   
Das war doch die Höhe. Sie mochte zwar hübsch, stark und rebellisch sein, aber das, das war ja schon frevelhaft.   
"Erstens...", begann der wütende Prinz. "..bin ich zwei Jahre und 3 Wochen alt, zweitens ...", weiter kam er nicht. 

"Da ist sie!", riefen die Soldaten durcheinander, gefolgt von einer Schar von Bürgern. Das Mädchen im Umhang hatte sich den Prinzen geschnappt, ihn mit auf 'ihren' Ackergaul gezerrt und galoppierte nun davon, mit dem Prinzen im Gepäck. Nun denn, ihre Verfolger waren hartnäckig. Trotz allen möglichen Abhängungsversuchen blieben sie den Kindern dicht auf den Versen.   
Sie ritten nun durch einen Wald, mitten durchs Gestrüpp.   
"Reite da lang!", schlug der Prinz vor und deutete nach rechts. "Da ist eine Höhle!" Der Prinz kannte sich hier in der Umgebung so gut aus wie in seiner Westentasche. An diese Höhle erinnerte er sich besonders gut, hatte er da immerhin seine erste Begegnung mit einer giftigen Schlange, die ihm fast das Leben gekostet hätte. Trotzdem würde er es immer wieder wagen, da hinein zu gehen.   
Mit einem Hopser der gehuften Katze sprangen sie in die Höhle hinab und noch soweit wie es ging. Schnell saßen sie ab und mit einem Klaps auf den Hintern, verschwand der Ackergaul in den Tiefen des Waldes.   
"Spinnst du?", beschwerte sich der Prinz.   
"Der verrät uns sonst nur! Komm, weiter in die Höhle!" Ihre Handbewegung lies keinen Widerwillen zu.   
Missmutig folgte er ihr weiter in die Finsternis und als er nichts mehr sah, fragte er: "Weißt du noch wo wir sind?"   
"Klar!"   
"Dann ist gut! Sag mir aber bitte Bescheid, wenn eine Wand kommt...", bat der Saiyajin.   
"Siehst du nichts mehr, du Blindschleiche?", amüsierte sie sich. Das Knurren deutete sie als ein ja.   
"Achtung Stalagmit von oben!", lachte sie. Und er duckte sich. Gleich darauf stolperte er über einen harten Gegenstand und fiel zu Boden. Ein schallendes Lachen ertönte.   
"Bist du blöd! Seid wann wachsen Stalagmiten von der Decke?" Vegeta hatte das Gefühl im Boden zu versinken. Nun ahnte er wie sich sein Vater damals gefühlt hatte, als sie ihn in die Knie zwang.   
"Was kommt dann von oben?"   
"Die Stalaktiten!", kicherte sie.   
"Und wie merkst du dir das?"   
Wieder brach sie in demütigendem Gelächter aus.   
"Also, ist zwar eine etwas perverse Eselsbrücke, aber es klappt. Also die Titten, ja, weißt du was das ist..?"   
Genervt und leicht errötet nickte er. Sie schien das mitzukriegen, fuhr sie denn fort. "Also Titten hängen...und -titen und Titten, das musst du dir merken, das andere ist logischerweise das Gegenteil davon!" Sie packte ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn weiter in die Höhle, obwohl es sinnlos war. Bei der Lautsärke ihres Lachorgans mussten ihre Verfolger eh schon wissen, wo die Kleinen waren. 

Nun, am zweittiefsten Punkt der Höhle hockten sie sich an die Wand. "Du siehst echt nichts?", fragte sie flüsternd.   
"Nein...", gab der Prinz mit gesenkten Kopf zu.   
"Trainier das, dann klappt das schon! Ich seh genauso gut wie draußen..."   
Etwas neidisch blickte er zu ihr rüber. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch sie hielt im den Finger vor den Mund. "Pscht...!"   
Sie hörten das Gemurmel der Soldaten, das klatschen der Sohlen in den Pfützen. Die beiden drückten sich fest an die Wand und versuchten so wenig wie möglich Laute von sich zu geben. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, schien sich voll aufs Hören zu konzentrieren.   
"Sie gehen...", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. Ihr Körper war aufs Extremste angespannt, wartete darauf sich wieder lösen zu können.   
"Sie sind weg!", hauchte sie und entspannte sich.   
Über Vegetas Gesicht wanderte ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Ja, sie war die Frau seines Lebens...auch wenn er erst jung war, das stand für ihn fest... 


	2. Ein Hauch von Kuss

Kapitel 2: "Ein Hauch von Kuss" 

Er blickte in ihre strahlenden, hübschen Augen, so schwarz, wie sie bei einem Saiyajins üblich waren, doch wie ein Spiegel. Sie gönnten ihm keinen Blick in ihre Seele, doch faszinierten sie ihn. Ihre Freude verschwand langsam, machte einer abweisenden Miene platz. Verschreckt wich der Prinz zurück.   
Wortlos stand sie auf und watete allein in die Dunkelheit. Panik ergriff ihn. Allein kam er hier doch nicht mehr raus? Er würde jämmerlich zu Grunde gehen!   
"Warte!", rief er ihr hinterher, sprang auf und stolperte zu ihr hinüber. Er versuchte sie zu ergreifen, doch traf er sie nicht, da er nichts sah.   
Ihre Hand schnappte die seine und zog seinen angespannten Körper hinter sich her. Unzählige Pfützen und Steine, die ihnen beim Hineinlaufen unbemerkt geblieben waren, zwangen sie zu Umwegen und kleinen Schwimmtouren, denn Fliegen ging hier absolut nicht. Sie würden wohl im nächsten Moment an einen Stalaktit stoßen und sich blaue Flecken am Köpfchen holen. Nun denn, wateten sie weiter.   
"Ich hoffe du weißt wie wir hier wieder rauskommen?", fragte Vegeta nach 10 Minuten. Sie brauchten immerhin schon doppelt so lange, wie auf der Flucht in die Höhle.   
"Ich bring uns schon hier raus, du Angsthase!"   
Er wollte schon kontern, als er einen blendenden Lichtstrahl vernahm.   
"Shit!", entfuhr es ihr leise. Sie drängte ihn gegen die nächstbeste Wand und hielt ihm nicht gerade sanft den Mund zu. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, gab es nach erfolglosen Aktionen aber auf und blieb ruhig. Daraufhin lies sie ihn los. "Psst...", flüsterte sie noch und dann vernahm er auch schon die Schritte und Worte der Soldaten.   
"Sie sind hier, das steht fest!", sagte der Eine.   
"Irgendwo...", erweiterte ein Zweiter. Mit Taschenlampen durchleuchteten sie jeden Winkel der Höhle. Aufgeschreckte Fledermäuse säuselten durch die Dunkelheit.   
"Komm!", flüsterte sie und krabbelte geduckt an der Wand entlang zur nächsten Deckung. Nach einer gezielten Pause marschierten sie weiter. Nun waren sie direkt neben den Soldaten. Hier war es hell genug, sodass Vegeta die Geste von ihr gut sehen konnte. Sie hatte sich den Finger vor den Mund gepresst, ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass absolute Ruhe notwendig war.   
Ihr Umhang war etwas verrutscht und er konnte erstmals ihren schlanken, nicht schlecht bemuskelten Körper sehen. Doch als sie seine Blicke bemerkte, zog sie sich das Ding wieder zurecht.   
Enttäuscht krabbelte er näher zu ihr heran. Dochmals presste sie ihren Finger auf die Lippen.   
Danach richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Soldaten zu. Sie drückten sich auf ein ungegebenes Zeichen gleichzeitig an die Wand, was ihr ein Schmunzeln abforderte. Doch gleich packte sie wieder ihr Stolz und der pure Ernst der Lage.   
Die Feinde begannen nun damit auch hinter Felsen zu beleuchten. Sie mussten hier weg!   
Ihre Hand deutete ihm an, näher zu kommen und auf ein Nicken, das er kaum bemerkte, krabbelten sie sorgsam darauf achtend, keinen lockeren Stein zu berühren, weiter. Hinter dem nächsten Felsvorsprung hielten sie erneut inne.   
"Ich hab das blöde Gefühl, dass die Beiden in unserer Nähe sind!", äußerte sich einer der Fremden.   
"Stimmt, kommt mir auch so vor....Moment, ist das nicht seine Aura?" Alle drehten sich in Richtung der Flüchtlinge.   
Vegeta schluckte hart, wieder ermahnte sie ihn zur Ruhe. 'Da hilft nichts mehr, wir sind geliefert! Die erwischen uns doch mit links! Aber ich hatte meine Aura doch gesenkt, warum können sie sie dann spüren?' Vegeta verzweifelte innerlich. Wie sollten sie hier nur unbemerkt rauskommen? Klar, er könnte sich ihnen stellen und ihm würde nichts passieren...dann aber verriet er sie. Und das wollte er nicht. 'Warum? Warum ist sie mir nicht egal, wie jeder andere auch?', fragte er sich. Um niemanden hatte er sich bis jetzt geschert, nur sie, sie erweckte Gefühle in ihm, sowas wie Zuneigung, Geborgenheit und Sicherheit. Wie kam das nur zu Stande? Sie war so eigenartig, interessierte sich nicht im Geringsten für ihn...Was wäre, wenn sie erführe wer er war? Würde sie ihn hassen, wie seinen Vater? Sicherlich...   
Genervt zupfte sie an seinem Gewand. Wie aus einer Trance erwachte er und starrte sie verwirrt an. Ihre Geste war eindeutig...immer zügig weiter. Es war purer Wahnsinn, was sie sich da zutraute. Hier kamen sie niemals heil raus!   
Trotzdem folgte er ihr, vorsichtig und doch rasch, immerhin legte sie ein nicht zu unterschätzendes Tempo vor. Wieder stoppte sie. Schweiß trat auf Vegetas Stirn, kalt und erschütterlich. Panik machte sich in ihm breit, als er erneut die Stimme eines Soldaten vernahm.   
"Da! Das sind sie!", rief einer und alle stürmten zur angedeuteten Stelle. Vegetas Herz raste, sein Atem jagte und peitschte die Luft. Wieder ermahnte sie ihn zur Ruhe. Immer und immer wieder. Wie konnte sie nur so still und gelassen bleiben? Da erblickte er eine Schweißperle, die ihre Nase hinabglitt, gemächlich und warnend. So ruhig war sie also doch nicht. Ihr konzentrierter, angespannter Blick lies ihn erschaudern. Er schloss die Augen, wissend, was nun kam.   
"Idiot! Das ist nur ein Felsen! So blöd wie du muss man sein!", fauchte der Kommandant. Die anderen stöhnten und der Versager verkroch sich weiter in die Höhle.   
Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Vorerst war alles in Ordnung, doch nun kam eine extreme Hürde. Sie mussten ca. 50 um eine innere Biegung ohne Deckung absolvieren, ohne gesehen zu werden. Vegeta ergriff die Angst. Soviel Panik hatte er in seinem gesammten Leben noch nicht gehabt. Dieses Mädchen zog das Unheil ja auch förmlich an. Vielleicht sollte er sich lieber von ihr fernhalten...'Nein!', jagte es ihm sofort durch den Kopf. 'Niemals!'   
Sie verharrte immer noch im selben Zustand, rührte sich nicht. Man erkannte lediglich und dafür doch recht deutlich ihre Pulsadern, die nicht mehr *pulsierten* sondern hämmerten und ihre schnelle Atmung. Trotz dessen hatte sie ihren Mund geschlossen, doch ihre Nasenwinkel weiteten sich im Sekundentakt, wodurch Vegeta lächeln musste. Niedlich...eigenartig aber lieblich...Jeder hat eben seine eigene Art zu atmen.   
Nun zog sie deutlich Luft ein und stand langsam, den Blick auf die Soldaten gerichtet, auf. Sie wandte den Feinden die dunkle Seite ihres Anzugs entgegen, wodurch sie regelrecht mit der Wand verschmolz. Langsam, ja schon fast elend langsam, bewegte sie sich seitwärts, die Augen geschlossen und den Blick gegen die Wand gerichtet. Leise schlich sie am Gestein entlang, bedacht auf Geräuschlosigkeit.   
Recht schnell war sie hinter der Biegung verschwunden.   
Nun war er dran. Langsam erhob er sich, tat ihr alles gleich. Er drückte sich mit dem Bauch gegen das Gestein und schritt so geräuschlos wie möglich voran. Schritt...für Schritt...und noch einer...   
Und da geschah es. Seine Fußspitze schob einen kleinen, winzigen, losen Stein voran, was ein leises Ratzen verursachte. Reflxartig blieb er still und steif stehen. Sein Herz pochte heftig, seine Schläfe an die Wand gedrückt auch.   
"War da nicht eben was?", fragte einer. Vegeta schluckte, hoffte das wenigstens die Fremde schon in Sicherheit war.   
"Sicher? Bestimmt hast du dich verhört oder es war nur ein Tropfen Wasser...", meinte ein anderer.   
"Nagut." Damit war das Thema beendet und sie suchten in einer anderen Ecke weiter.   
Vegeta schluckte. Das war knapp. Er musste unbedingt besser auf seine Füße aufpassen. Langsam bewegte er sich weiter. Die Kurve der Biegung meisterte er schnell, doch traf er dann auf etwas, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte.   
Zischend starrte das riesige Ungetüm ihn an. Mit Mühe unterdrückte er einen Schrei. Mit Schlangen kannte er sich partout nicht aus, und was wär, wenn sie giftig ist? Er würde doch dann bei einem Biss gleich draufgehen. Das hatte ihm sein Vater immer untergejubelt. Wie sollte er sich jetzt nur verhalten?   
Der Prinz kannte sich nicht mehr, schon seitdem er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Sie war so seltsam, hatte ihn verändert ohne das sie etwas Großartiges dazu beigetragen hatte. Ihre Schönheit machte ihn fast verrückt, außerdem war ihm ihr rebellischer Charakter bis dahin fremd gewesen, hatte ihn gereizt, gegen dieses starke Wesen anzutreten, doch konnte er es nun nicht mehr. Zu sehr faszinierte sie ihn. Sie war einerseits so ein zartes Geschöpf, dem man nichts antun konnte, andererseits war sie gefährlich, stark eben und sie hasste eindeutig die Königsfamilie. Was wohl noch kam?   
Ein ungewöhnlicher Druck an der Kehle wurde bemerkbar, wollte ihm die Luft abschnüren. Verschreckt sah er nach hinten, bereit dem Verursacher eine Lehre zu erteilen. Doch da war niemand. Das Zischen der Schlange lies ihn zusammenzucken.   
Schnell war sein Blick wieder zu diesem 3 Meter langen Ungetüm gewandert. Er erkannte auch schon die nächste Deckung, dort wo das Mädchen bereits hockte und sein Problem bereits erkannt hatte.   
Vegeta atmete hastiger, wobei sie ihn deutete ruhiger zu werden. Sie begann nun am Boden vor sich zu kratzen, was leider in der ganzen Höhle zu hören war. Unbeirrt scharrte sie weiter. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Riesenschlange wandt sich dem Geräusch zu, das das Mädchen fabrizierte. Leider nicht nur die Schlange...   
"Hört ihr das?", hallte die tiefe Stimme des Anführers.   
"Ja, aber sicher nur einer dieser Schlangen, die hier leben.", beruhigte einer.   
"Hmm...trotzdem, sehen wir nach! Dann erledigen wir eben dieses Urviech! Abmarsch!", lautete der Befehl.   
Die Schlange wankte mit ihrem Kopf und war sichtlich im Begriff der Anspielung der Fremden zu folgen. Langsam schob sich das Reptil weiter nach vorne, skeptisch zur nächsten Deckung hin. Die Fremde begann leise zu schnalzen, versucht zu flüstern, besudelte sie das Tier mit Geräuschen. Die Schlange kam ihr immer näher und kroch auf ihren Arm, über die Schulter und blieb dort liegen, wobei sie ein paar Streicheleinheiten genoss.   
Das Mädchen lockte Vegeta zu sich, der Ausgang war nicht mehr weit. Der Prinz fühlte sich schon in Sicherheit und schritt gemächlich, bis das Mädchen plötzlich einen Sprint hinlegte. Vorsichtshalber tat er es ihr gleich. Dass sie dabei einen Höllenlärm verursachten schien ihr egal zu sein. Draußen zog sie ihn zur Seite und sprang rittlinks in einen Busch. Kriechend bewegten sie sich von dem unsicheren Ort weg. Vegeta betrachtete die ganze Zeit über misstrauisch das Reptil auf ihren Schultern. Wieso hatte sie keinen Respekt vor dem Tier?   
Als sie sich einigermaßen in Sicherheit wiegten sprangen sie auf und rannten in die Dichte des Waldes...immer weiter von der Hauptstadt weg.   
"Wohin willst du?", fragte er hastig.   
"Dorthin wo mich meine Beine hintragen!", lachte sie kurz auf, rannte dann aber ernst weiter.   
"Du musst doch irgendwo hinwollen!"   
"Naja, schon, aber das hat noch ein wenig Zeit!", röchelte sie. Auf einer Lichtung fiel die Fremde in den gemächlichen Schritt über und lies sich schließlich auf die Knie sinken.   
"Und wohin willst du?", fragte Vegeta erneut.   
"Wozu möchtest du das wissen?"   
"Interessiert mich halt." Vegeta hatte sich dafür am liebsten grün und blau geschlagen. Seid wann interessierte ihn der Weg eines fast Unbekannten?   
"Tz..." Wieder wurde sie abweisend, wie in der Höhle. Auch sie schien ihre Launen zu haben, die ständig zu wechseln schienen. Mal war sie fröhlich und aufgequirlt, dann wieder stolz und Entfernung suchend. Sie war eine Welt für sich...war das das Faszinierende an ihr?   
Er wusste es nicht. Gefallen tat sie ihm jedenfalls und eine Frau würde er eh noch brauchen. Egal ob sie älter war als er...so schlimm würde es schon nicht sein. Schwieriger würde es werden, seinem Vater das beizubringen... Immerhin hatte sie ihn vor versammelten Publikum bis in die tiefsten Tiefen blamiert!   
Sie blickte zum Himmel. Die Dämmerung übernahm vorerst die Herrschaft der Naturgewalten und der Viertelmond wurde immer deutlicher erkennbar. Der Wind jagte friedlich durch die Äste und Zweige der alten, teilweise morschen Bäume und lies die Blätter rascheln... Sie schloss ihre Augen und lies den Wind mit sich spielen. Sie genoss einfach die Freiheit, denn die hatte sie. Vegeta war jetzt schon klar, dass sie stets für ihre Freiheit kämpfen würde und einen Drang besaß, der sie immer wieder dazu aufrufen würde. Konnte man sie überhaupt in ein Schloss sperren? Egal wie groß es war?   
Oder würde sie wie eine Pflanze aus mangelnden Platz zu grunde gehen, würde die zarte Blüte welken? Fragen und nochmals Fragen, aber keine Antwort. Nur Vermutungen aber die Versicherung fehlte. 'Probieren geht über studieren!', machte er sich Hoffnungen.   
Er ließ sich in das Gras fallen und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Doch die riss er gleich wieder auf. Das Zischen des Reptils wurde lauter. Das Getier kroch auf ihn zu! Vegeta schluckte hart. Wenn es zubiss!   
Er versuchte nach hinten wegzukrabbeln, ein kichern entwich dem Mädchen nicht weit von ihm entfernt.   
"Er tut dir nichts solange du dich ihm nicht anbietest. Lass dich nicht von ihm umschlingen!", schmunzelte sie hervor.   
"Oh..." Vegeta wurde rot. Wie peinlich. Was sie doch alles wusste. Ein männliches Tier war es also. Irgendwie hübsch und friedlich...wie sie...doch war er sich bewusst, dass das Tier jeden Moment zuschnappen konnte.   
Vorsichtshalber kroch er zu ihr. "Sicher das dieses Biest ungefährlich ist?"   
"Das hab ich nicht gesagt...", meinte sie unter grinsen. "Er tut dir nur nichts, wenn du dich ruhig verhälst. Er hat keinen Hunger."   
"Hoffentlich!" Wieder erstarrte der Prinz. Er verweicheilichte hier! Das ging doch nicht an! Sie schien einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn zu haben...einen sehr schlechten Einfluss...   
Er sah sie von der Seite her an. Einfach hübsch. Zarte Haut schien sie zu haben, kein Gramm Fett...von Babyspeck keine Rede. Ihre blonden *Zotteln*, geschmeidig und glänzend, hingen ihr bis zur Mitte des Rückens und verschönerten ihr Anklitz noch mehr. Sie hatte kaum Lippen, doch sah dies gerade toll aus. Hätte sie dickere, sähe es schon fast bescheuert aus. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er schmunzeln.   
"Was ist so lustig?", fragte sie neugierig, obwohl sie hätte gar nicht mitbekommen können, dass er geschmunzelt hatte, starrte sie doch die ganze Zeit mit geschlossenen Augen in den Himmel!   
Verlegen drehte er seinen Kopf nach unten, leicht von ihr weg. "Nichts."   
"Dieses Nichts scheint aber amüsant zu sein. Sag, was ist los?"   
"Egal, unwichtig, uninteressant..."   
"Jaja...ach, auch egal."   
Erleichtert sah er wieder zu ihr hoch. "Mir ist nur gerade aufgefallen, wie hübsch du bist..." Er glich nun einer Tomate, versuchte es sie nicht merken zu lassen und drehte den Kopf weg.   
Sie blickte ihn eindringlich an, wie ein Bücherwurm, der vor einer Mahlzeit stand. "So?", fragte sie leicht erstaunt.   
Verlegen nickte er.   
"Noch so jung und denkt nur an das eine...", kopfschüttelnd wandt sie sich dem Nachthimmel zu. "Schön nicht?"   
Er folgte ihrem Blick. Ja, recht hatte sie. Doch wirschte ihre Aussage in seinem Gehirn. Sie schien Männer nicht ausstehen zu können. Gut zu wissen, aber vielleicht schaffte er es auch, sie für sich zu gewinnen. Nur er hatte sie verdient. Er war der Prinz und nur er durfte eine so brilliante Frau heiraten!   
Ihre Pupillen wanderten zur Seite, betrachteten das Gesicht Vegetas, der das nicht mit bekam. Er war nun auch in den Himmel versunken.   
"Der Palast...", sprach sie aufeinmal, stand auf und ging zu einem Baum um sich an ihn zu schmiegen und kurz darauf einzunicken.   
Verwirrt dachte der Prinz nach, sie anstarrend. Die zwei Worte hatten keinen Zusammenhang zu dem vorangegangenen Gespräch. Naja, so konnte man es eigentlich nicht nennen, trotzdem. Warum erwähnte sie sein Geburthaus?   
Schlagartig fiel ihm seine Frage bei der Flucht ein. Wo wollte sie hin? Zum Palast... Eigenartig. Warum scherten sie dann in die andere Richtung aus? Das war doch reiner Humbuck!   
Ein Reiz übermannte ihn und gähnend beschloss er, sich auch hinzulegen. Er wählte sich den Baum neben ihr aus und lehnte sich an. Knurrend versuchte er einzuschlafen, doch wollte es ihm nicht so recht gelingen. Es war halt kein weiches himmliches Bett, sondern eben nur ein Baum! Was konnte man da schon erwarten? Ein Kissen aus Blättern?   
Sein Blick wanderte zu ihr. Shock. Sie sah ihn an und grinste leicht. Schon wieder machte sie sich über ihn lustig. Wütend zwang er sich gekonnt von ihr wegzusehen und mit einem "Pah", so zu tun, als schliefe er.   
Sie musste nun breiter grinsen. Unbemerkt stand sie auf...   
Vegeta ergriff nun endlich die Müdigkeit. Langsam glitt er in die Welt der Träume. Das Mädchen hockte sich zu ihm hinunter und hauchte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. "Schalf gut...mein Prinz..." Danach verschwand sie.   
Vegeta schluckte, als sie sich entfernt hatte. Was sollte das? Da war sie einfach so frech und gab dem Prinzen einen Kuss! Er wurde unwillkürlich rot. Ihre Männerfeindlichkeit schien nur Tarnung zu sein...oder doch nicht? Wusste sie denn, das er der Prinz war? Oder nannte sie ihn nur aus Lieblichkeit so?   
Sie war so geheimnisvoll und er wollte unbedingt ihre Geheimnisse lüften. Lächelnd schlief er ein.   
Das Mädchen stand auf der Lichtung, lies sich vom Mond bestrahlen und genoss die frische Luft. Der Ernst war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. 

Gähnend und streckend erhob er sich. Beim Umschauen erblickte er seine *Geliebte* , wie sie gerade einen riesigen Fisch über einem Lagerfeuer bruzelte.   
"Na, wach?", fragte sie, wie ein Unschuldsengel.   
"Ja, Blindfisch!" Vegeta erschrak. Würde sie jetzt böse werden? Würde sie ihn jetzt verlassen?   
Ihr Blick hatte sich sogleich verfinstert, lockerte sich jetzt aber krampfhaft. "Hier, Mahlzeit!", kam es recht schroff über ihre Lippen.   
'Mist. Schöner Morgen! Habs mir gleich mit ihr versaut! Argh...', dachte er und laut sprach er: "Sorry, ist mir so rausgerutscht..." Seine Hand zuckte. Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt für seine Feigheit eine gescheuert. Er war ja völlig plemplem wegen ihr! Jetzt begann er sich auch noch zu entschuldigen! Sein Vater würde ihm das nie verzeihen...   
Schweigend saßen sie vorm Feuer und während sich die Fremde lediglich mit einem kleinen Stück zufrieden gab, schlug sich Vegeta den Magen voll. Schmunzelnd wurde er betrachtet, doch merkte er es nicht.   
Nach dem Essen seufzte Vegeta kurz. "War lecker...", gab er zu.   
"Es gehört ja nicht viel dazu einen Fisch zu braten..." Ihre Miene zeugte den Sinn von *Gott-ist-der-doof* oder *Auch-schon-gewusst-?*.   
Vegeta schluckte. Der Morgen verlief etwas anders als gewünscht...   
"Auf gehts!", rief sie plötzlich und sprang auf.   
"Wohin?"   
"Gestern nicht zugehört?", fragte sie genervt.   
"Doch..", flüsterte er. "Zum Palast..."   
"Hast du Probleme dahin zu gehen?"   
"Was willst du denn da?"   
"Kaffee trinken!", alberte sie. Andere Angaben machte sie nicht. Sie ging mit munteren Schritt durch den Wald, gefolgt vom Prinzen... 


	3. Ein Geheimnis weniger

Kapitel 3: "Ein Geheimnis weniger" 

"Wo ist mein Sohn?", herrschte der König verzweifelt. Es war untypisch, dass der Prinz zum Abend nicht wieder da war. Vielleicht war ihm etwas zugestoßen? Seid heute Morgen schwärmten die Suchtrups aus und meldeten aller 2 Stunden die Lage. Wieder einmal bekam der König eine schlechte Nachricht.   
"Wir haben ihn leider noch nicht gefunden...", hauchte der Kniende ehrfürchtig.   
"Und warum nicht? Ich werd' noch wahnsinnig! Wenn ihm jemand auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hat, lass ich euch alle köpfen!", brüllte der Herrscher barsch. Schleunigst machten sich alle Männer aus dem Staub. Angst vor dem Kommenden, wenn sie Vegeta nicht fanden, plagte sie und trieb sie zur unerbitterlichen Suche an. 

Das Gestrüpp knackte unter ihren Füßen und vertrocknete Blätter knisterten. Vegeta trottete verschwitzt hinter dem gelassenen Wesen hinterher, dem er diese Schmacht verdankte. Sie wanderten nun schon drei Stunden wirr im Wald herum, bei einer unerträglichen Hitze von knapp 50 Grad im Schatten.   
"Komm schon! Trödel nicht so!", mahnte sie ihn immer wieder.   
Ja, eine Schmacht war es. Da scheuchte dieses ungehobelte Weib tatsächlich den Prinzen des gefürchtesten Volkes im Universum hin und her. Ohne Pause wateten sie in den Ästen und Stämmen herum, die auf dem Boden lagen. Außerdem behinderten sie gewaltige Felsen am direkten Weg.   
Sie trug immer noch dieses biestige Reptil auf ihren Schultern, was für sie kein Problem zu sein schien. Vegeta wunderte es, das das Getier nicht immer erschreckte, wenn sie den Prinzen anfuhr. Er machte sie darauf aufmerksam.   
"Naja, Schlangen sind taub! Weißt du das nicht?", fragte sie darauf.   
"Nein...und warum hat sie in der Höhle dein Flüstern und Kratzen gehört?", wunderte er sich.   
"Nun, Schlangen sehen infrarot, also die Wärme. Außerdem riechen sie gut. Mit den Fingern habe ich ein Beutetier immitiert und so meine Duftspur hinterlassen. Durch das Flüstern, hat sie meinen warmen Atem bemerkt. Somit hab ich mich gesichert, da ich sonst ihre Mahlzeit gewesen wäre. Ich bin einfach zu groß dazu. Und das Tier ist ganz schön kräftig, sag ich dir!"   
Vegeta bewunderte ihr Wissen. Sie schien wirklich alles zu kennen und alles war in ihrem Gehirn gespeichert. Einfach fantastisch!   
"Willst du ihn mal haben?", fragte sie und verkniff sich ein Lachen.   
"Um Gottes Willen!", hauchte er und nahm Abstand. Schmunzelnd ging sie ohne Nachfrage weiter. Doch plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Erfreut flüsterte sie: "Hörst du das?"   
Vegeta lauschte angespannt. Scharren, schauben...ein Ackergaul! Nun machte sich auch bei ihm ein Lächeln breit. Das Mädchen begann leise zu rufen, die Stimme des Getiers nachzuahmen. Und tatsächlich, das Tier trabte geschwind auf sie zu.   
Eilig schwangen sie sich auf den Rücken der Katze und galoppierten und sprangen über das Geäst. 

"Euer Majestät...", deutete ein Wächter.   
"Ja?", fragte dieser genervt.   
"Ein Suchtrupp meldet sich zurück."   
Der König deutete eine zustimmende Handbewegung an und gleich darauf öffneten sich die Tore des Tronsaales. Drei Soldaten traten ein und verneigten sich.   
"My Lord, wir haben euren Sohn vermutlich entdeckt."   
Der König hob die Brauen. "Sprich!", fuhr er den Unterwürfigen an.   
"Wir haben ihn leider nicht schnappen können, aber wir schätzen, das er sich auf dem Weg zum Palast befindet..."   
"Woher wollt ihr das wissen?", fragte der König skeptisch.   
"Nun ja, my Lord, wir haben Galoppspuren eines Ackergauls entdeckt, die zum Plast führen. Wir nehmen außerdem an, dass er nicht allein kommt..."   
"Wer ist noch dabei?" Der Herrscher hatte schon seine Ahnungen. Doch die Gedanken an dieses freche Gör schüttelte er lieber wieder ab.   
Der Soldat senkte den Kopf. "Das Wesen im Umhang..."   
Unmerklich fuhr der König zusammen. In seinem Kopf spielten sich die Ereignisse des Tages zuvor ab. Ein Knurren entrang seiner Kehle, wodurch die Soldaten etwas zurückschreckten.   
"Findet sie! Entfernt sie von meinem Sohn! Sie hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn!", herrschte er barsch und deutete zur Tür. "Beeilt euch! Aber denkt dran..." Seine Augen verengten sich. "Ich will sie lebend! Sie soll für ihre Untat büßen!"   
Schleunigst entfernten sich die Krieger.   
Der König lehnte sich zurück und winkte eine Dienerin herbei. "Wein, aber dalli!" Sofort verschwand die Dame und brachte ihm 10 Sekunden später ein Glas und schenkte ihm dieses blaue *Gesöff* ein. Er nippte kurz am Glas, starrte gedankenversunken an die Wand. 'Ich krieg dich, meine Kleine! Und dann zahlst du!' 

Sand wirbelte auf, wenn das Tier darüber hinweg stöbte. Rasend schnell jagten sie über den kargen Steppenboden des Planetens. Sie näherten sich eine Klippe, worauf sie anhielten. Man konnte die Hauptstadt gut erkennen, worin mittens ein gigantisches Schloss stand, das den Umfang der halben Stadt umfasste.   
"Hier möcht' ich nicht wohnen...", gab das Mädchen zu Gute.   
"Warum nicht?", fragte der Prinz, der es eigentlich nicht schlecht fand, in diesem riesigen Schloss zu hausen.   
"Erstens verläuft man sich dann ständig, man muss wohl immer eine Karte vom Haus dabei haben, sonst kommt man ja nie dort an, wo man hinwollte...und zweitens..." Sie schwieg und senkte den Kopf. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich schlagartig, machte einer furchteregenden Miene Platz.   
Verwirrt fragte der Prinz. "Zweitens?"   
Immer noch schwieg sie. Der Wind scherte um die Gebeine des Ackergauls, der unruhig scharrte und schnaubte. Ständig warf es den Kopf nach oben und lies ihn danach hastig wieder sinken.   
"Ist auch egal...", zog sich Vegeta aus der Affäre.   
Das Mädchen sah auf und drückte dem Reittier die kräftigen Schenkel in de Flanken, worauf das Tier im gestreckten Galopp losstürmte. Der Gegenwind rauschte in den Ohren. Vegeta hatte die Arme um die schlanke Taille des Mädchens gedrückt und hielt sich krampfhaft daran fest, was sie nicht zu stören schien.   
Sie verlangsamte das Tempo und steuerte die gehufte Katze auf den treppenartigen Anhang zu. Mit unangenehmen Hopsern ging es recht geschwind nach unten ins Tal hinein. Steine, Staub und Pflanzenteile, die hier spärlich wuchsen, purzelten tief in den Abgrund und knallten lautstark auf, was anscheinend keine Aufregung verursachte. Seelenruhig arbeiteten die Stadtbewohner weiter und selbst die Wachen beschäftigten sich mit etwas anderem als den Geräuschen.   
Nicht selten lies der Wind seine Kraft wüten, da war so was kein Weltwunder. Außerdem hatte noch nie jemand die Stadt angegriffen, also baute sich keine Panik auf. Fast unbemerkt kamen sie unten an. Im Schritt näherten sie sich den ersten Häusern.   
Stille Beobachter von der Seite starrten sie skeptisch an, als hätten sie noch keinen Ackergaul mit Reitern gesehen. Nun gut, wer ritt schon zu zweit auf einem Tier? Aber da es zwei Kleine waren, dürfte das doch kein Problem sein. Trotzdem, gierige Augen suchten nun mal ihre Opfer, in dem Falle der Prinz und seine Gefährtin. Unauffällig waren sie aber auch wieder nicht. Immerhin steckten beide in grau bis schwarzen Umhängen, die man seit der Straßenbesichtigung des Königs gut in Erinnerung hatte. Nun wurden auch die ersten Wachen auf die Beiden aufmerksam. Kontrolle halber versperrten sie den Ankömmlingen den Weg.   
Vegeta schluckte. Ob sie erkannt wurden? Sicherlich...   
"Wer seid ihr?", fargte man sie.   
"Wir sind geheime Gesannte des Königs und haben eine Nachricht für Eure Majestät.", antwortete das Mädchen ohne zu zögern. Die Wache hob eine Braue, winkte dann aber mit seiner Hand und man lies sie gewähren. Durch einen Schenkeldruck des Mädchans veranlasst, schritt das Tier gemütlich weiter.   
"Komisch.", meinte ein anderer. "Seid wann schickt der König kleine Witzfiguren auf Geheimmissionen?"   
"Wie?", dem Anführer ging ein Licht auf... 

Vegeta bewunderte sie immer wieder. Wie gelassen und selbstbewusst sie der Gefahr entgegengegangen war...traumhaft. Lügen konnte sie gut...sagte sicherlich nicht jedem die Wahrheit. Aber Notlügen sind ok, hatte sein Vater ihm gesagt. Nur seinem Vater gegenüber durfte er nicht die Unwahrheit sagen, sonst setze es was.   
Plötzlich raunte die Menge. Die Wachen stürmten zu ihnen und Vegeta packte die Panik. So einfach hatten die Wachen die Finte nicht geglaubt...wär ja zu schön...   
"HALT!", brüllten die Soldaten hinter ihnen. Vegeta machte sich schon auf einen Sprint des Tieres gefasst und presste die Arme stärker an ihren Körper, doch statt dessen blieb das Tier stehen. Die etwas verdutzten Wachen bauten sich vor ihnen auf und keuchten.   
"Kapuze runter!", befahl der Kommandant.   
"Wollt Ihr dem König ungehorsam sein? Das Entlarven von Geheimgesannten ist verboten...", meinte sie gelassen.   
"Aber der König würde nie Kinder dazu einsetzen!", hächelte der Soldat.   
"Wer sagt, dass wir Kinder sind? Wir stammen von einem anderen Planeten und sind deshalb so klein..." Vegeta grinste, doch unter der Kapuze sah man das nicht. Sie dachte sich echt geniale Sachen aus.   
"Hmm...", der Krieger wurde unsicher.   
"Von welchem Planeten?", fragte er.   
"Den kennt Ihr nicht..."   
"Doch, sicher..."   
"Ihr habt sicher noch nichts von ihm gehört..."   
Was sollte diese Gefaselei? Vegeta wurde merklich nervöser, was das Tier bemerkte und dadurch unruhiger wurde.   
"Sagt es!", befahl der Kommandant.   
"Finaratikolasketos...", meinte sie kalt.   
Verwirrung machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Kriegers breit. "Ihr hattet Recht. Den Planeten kenn ich nicht! Verzeiht! Natürlich dürft Ihr weiterreiten..."   
Ein genugtuendes Lächeln zierte nun ihre Lippen, doch unbemerkt im Schatten der Kapuze.   
Wieder übte sie Druck auf die Flanken des Tieres aus, dass sich sofort in Bewegung versetzte. Gemächlichen Schrittes ging es weiter. Vegeta schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er war sich sicher, dass es den Planeten gar nicht gab. Sie schien mit der Frage nicht gerechnet zu haben, oder hatte noch keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, da sie anscheinend erst überlegen musste, bevor sie den Namen des angeblichen Heimatplanetens nannte...geschickt getarnt durch Gegenargumente. Wieder ergriff ihn Bewunderung für dieses Wesen. Wer genau sie wohl war? Immerhin konnte sie kein Saiyajin sein, hatte sie doch blonde Haare. Wo kam sie dann aber her? Von diesem Finartokalas, oder wie das hieß?   
Langsam näherten sie sich dem Schloss. Die Wachen, die das Tumult am Stadteingang mitbekommen hatten, ließen sie bereitwillig in den Schlosspark, wo sogleich ein paar Diener herbei eilten um ihnen den Gaul abzunehmen. Die beiden Ankömmlinge stiegen ab und gingen zu Fuß weiter.   
"Was willst du eigentlich hier?", fragte Vegeta.   
Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. "Ich glaube, es ist nicht gut, wenn du erfährst warum..."   
Vegeta senkte den Kopf. Ihre Sturheit trieb ihn innerlich fast in den Wahnsinn. Ja, stur bis zum Maximum... Wieso war er auch so naiv und fragte ständig nach? Sie gab ihm doch eh keine helfende Antwort.   
Beide betraten nun den Flur des gewaltigen Hauses und sie sah sich um. "Ich wusste es ja...man braucht eine Karte um hier klar zu kommen...", beschwerte sie sich, ironisch genervt klingend.   
"Wo willst du denn hin?"   
Nun wirklich genervt blickte sie ihn an. "Kannst du auch jemand anderen ständig Löcher in den Bauch fragen?" Ihre Laune stand schon wieder bei minus eine Million.   
"Entschuldige!", sagte er wütend, was sie auch zu spüren bekam.   
"Tz..."   
"Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn du einem nie eine Antwort gibst!", fauchte er.   
"Naivling!", nörgelte sie und bewegte sich fort, den elend langen Gang entlang, der mindestens 10 Türen besaß.   
"Immerhin kenne ich mich hier aus!", meinte er lautstark.   
Sie sah zu ihm zurück. Ihre Augen verengten sich und Zornfalten bildeten sich aus. Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief und gab sich anscheinend einen Ruck. Nachdem sie tief eingatmet hatte, fragte sie genervt: "Wo ist der Tronsaal?"   
Vegeta erschrak. Sie wollte also zu ihrem Vater. Warum? Mistrauisch begutachtete er sie.   
"Tz...ich denke du willst mir helfen...", nörgelte sie und schritt allein weiter, jede Tür ins Auge zu nehmen.   
Was verdammt noch mal, will sie von seinem Vater? Vegeta knurrte leicht. Sie konnte wirklich unerträglich sein. Mehr als unerträglich...   
"Da!" Vegeta deutete auf die dritte Tür rechts.   
Er fing skeptische Blicke ein. Das war ja nun die Höhe! Jetzt vertraute sie ihm nicht einmal mehr! Wütend schritt er zur besagten Tür und öffnete sie, sodass man den Tronsaal sehen konnte. Wachen und der König starrten den Bemantelten an. 

"Das ist doch...", der König dachte, es sei das Mädchen und veranlasste, sie zu schnappen. Vegeta wich geschickt aus und zog sich im Raum die Kapuze runter, sodass alle sehen konnten, wen sie vor sich hatten. Sofort stoppten alle ihre Angriffe.   
Vegeta blickte zur Tür, wo nun das Mädchen eintrat. Wieder gingen die Soldaten in Kampfposition, doch warteten sie den Befehl ihres Herrschers ab. Sie blieb sofort stehen, als sie den Prinzen erblickte. Nun wusste sie es...er war der Prinz.   
Sie gab ihren hübschen Kopf mit einer einfachen Handbewegung frei und musterte angespannt den Raum. Der König schnappte bei ihrem Anblick nach Luft. Seine Demütigerin wagte es, sich ihm zu zeigen! Die Höhe der Natur!   
Schweigend trat sie in die Mitte des Raumes, sich offensichtlich nicht bewusst sich in eine Falle zu begeben.   
"Was willst du?", fauchte der König. "Reicht es dir nicht, mich zu demütigen?"   
"Nein...", gab sie flüsternd zu und trat noch näher. Kalt und desinteressiert sah sie ihm in die Augen. Der König schluckte.   
"Wer bist du?!", presste er heiser hervor.   
"Wie gesagt, Ihr merkt Euch meinen Namen nicht und selbst wenn, würde es Euch nicht viel nützen."   
"Was soll das heißen?", herrschte der König.   
"Ihr segnet eh bald das Zeitliche..." Sie sah ihn bereits nicht mehr an sondern betrachtete die Einrichtung...bei den Saiyajins ein deutliches Zeichen von Abneigung.   
"Sieh mich an, du freches Gör!", brüllte er, sodass der ganze Saal zu beben begann. Der Prinz blieb locker und auch das Mädchen schien nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. Trotz dessen sah sie nun zum Herrscher des Planetens.   
"Wie bist du überhaupt hier reingekommen? Hast meinen Sohn wohl dazu benutzt!"   
"Nein, den hab ich nur unterwegs aufgesammelt..." Ihr Blick schweifte wieder zur Einrichtung, schließlich zum Fenster.   
Der König zitterte vor Wut. Sowas war ihm echt noch nie untergekommen. Er galt als kalt und gerecht, aber sowas brachte ihn zur Weißglut. Demütigung an Demütigung...   
Vegeta hob die Brauen. Sie benahm sich, als wäre sie die Königin. Stolz hatte sie eine Menge, und sie schien ihn sich nicht nehmen lassen zu wollen. Ihr Blick schweifte weiter, blieb aber bei einem Drachengebilde aus Metall hängen. Ohne zu zögern ging sie da hin und betrachtete sich die Statue genauestens. Drachen schien sie zu mögen.   
Der König blieb stumm. Gewisse Sympatie machte sich in seinem Körper breit. Zuneigung? Jetzt sponn er auch schon! Sein Sohn schien sie ja sowieso recht gut leiden zu können...   
Das Mädchen entdeckte nun auch die anderen Drachenskulpturen und begutachtete sie alle. Besonderes Interesse schien sie an einer verhältnismäßig Großen zu haben.   
"Nenn mir endlich deinen Namen!", herrschte der König wütend, mehr über sich selbst als auf sie.   
"Májîtà!", rief sie darauf, mit einer Tonlage als hätte gerade ein 10 Jähriges Kind ein Geschenk bekommen.   
Die beiden Vertreter der Königsfamilie hoben die Brauen. Was sollte das heißen? Es klang so fröhlich...   
"Wie heißt du nun?", fragte der König etwas sanfter nach.   
Sie drehte sich um, sah wieder mit ihrer kalten Miene drein. "Májîtà...", wiederholte sie genervt.   
Vegeta knurrte. Sie spielte mit ihnen. Sie war hübsch, stark und genial, aber eben frech...ungehorsam ja all das! Da konnte man machen was man wolle.   
"Wie heißt du?", presste der König wütend hervor.   
"Seid Ihr schwerhörig?", murmelte sie in aller Ruhe.   
"Nein! Sag!"   
"Sînon!", kam es scharf über ihre bezaubernden Lippen. Hass wurde in ihrer Mimik deutlich, mit Verachtung und Wut gepaart.   
Der Prinz hob wieder eine Braue. Sie sprach offensichtlich eine fremde, unbekannte Sprache...   
"Und auf saiyanisch bitte?", fragte Vegeta erfreut über seine Intelligenz. Diese wurde auch belohnt.   
"Was soll ich denn übersetzen? Sînon oder...", fragte sie unschuldig und mit einer Lieblichkeit in der Stimme, die Eis schmelzen ließ...   
"Beides!", fauchte der König.   
Ihre Miene verdunkelte sich erneut. "Sie!" (wird eigentlich ohne Punkt auf dem *i* geschrieben...und heißt nicht sie...kapiert?), herrschte sie zischend.   
"Bitte sag es...", bat der Prinz. Er hatte bereits gelernt, dass sie ihn ihrer eigenen Welt hauste, in der sie machen konnte was sie wollte und man nett zu ihr sein musste um etwas zu erreichen.   
Der König sah verstört und gleichzeitig verärgert zu seinem Sohn. Seid wann bat der Herrscher den Untertanen?   
Sie lächelte knapp. "Jî..." sie deutete auf sich..."cellai Safanad..." Ein sanfter Gesichtsausdruck bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht.   
"Wie bitte?" Der König war verwirrt. Was war das nur für eine eigenartige Sprache.   
Vegeta überlegte. "Sa..."   
Sie nickte und wurde kalt, abweisend und gefühlslos. Der König schien ebenfalls langsam zu schnallen. 'Launisches Ding...', dachte er.   
Safanad drehte sich wieder der Skulptur zu. Ihre zarten Finger fuhren die kleinen Kanten und und Unebenheiten entlang, stoppten bei etwaligen Fehlern. Freude drückte ihre Mimik aus, Fröhlichkeit und Interesse.   
Vegeta schritt zu ihr und packte sie unsanft am Handgelenk. Warnende Augen funkelten ihn an. Er zerrte sie aus dem Saal, wobei der Prinz einige Schrammen und blaue Flecken abbekam. Gewalttätig konnte sie sein...   
"Párdà Lîdà?", fragte sie draußen.   
"Parda was?"   
"Lîda...", antwortete sie ordnungsgemäß, was Vegeta ein Schmunzeln abforderte.   
"Und was heißt das?"   
"Was soll das..." Und schon lag ihr Interesse wieder wo anders. Ein Bild an der Wand erregte es. Es war ein schwarzer Flecken mit einem Vollmond darauf.   
"Komm..." Vegeta deutete ihr ihm zu folgen. Mürrisch tat sie das auch. Ihre starken doch so zarten Beine traten einen Fuß nach dem anderen vor und ihre Blicke schweiften die Wand entlang. Vegeta geleitete sie in sein Zimmer, wo er auf einen Stuhl zeigte.   
"Sînon, ich stehe lieber...", meinte sie und blickte sich um.   
"Gefällts dir?", fragte er vorsichtig. Fühlte sie sich nun bedrängt und eingeengt? Oder war es ihr egal...   
"Sî, cellai bîs...(sinngemäß: Ja, ist ok., wörtlich: Ja, ist gut.)."   
Vegeta verstand nicht, löcherte sie aber nicht mit seinen Fragen.   
"Aber..." jetzt kam es...das aber. "Wie hält man es hier drinnen aus?"   
Vegeta rann eine Schweißperle die Schläfe herab. Die Frage musste ja kommen. Ihm war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass das so einfach nicht ging. Sie verteidigte ihre Freiheit und hier, würde sie eingehen... "Ähm...nun ja...man spielt eben und trainiert..." 


	4. Scharfer Verdacht

Kapitel 4: "Scharfer Verdacht" 

Mit einem skeptischen Blick, der Vegetas Worte nicht für Ernst zu halten schien, näherte sich das junge Mädchen dem Prinzen, der sich inzwischen auf die Kante seines Bettes gesetzt hatte. Ihre feinen Hände wanderten geschwind zu ihrer Hüfte und stützen die Arme auf deren Knochen ab, wobei ihr Interesse auf der Einrichtung ringsherum lag.   
"Spielen und Trainieren...", wiederholte sie seine Worte in gehauchter und leiser, kaum verständlicher Form. Nachdenklich schweiften ihre Augen über das Bild, dessen Abbild anscheinend starke Wirkung hatte. "Wann gibt's Essen?"   
Vegeta wäre fast vom Bett gefallen. Erst stürmt sie das Schloss, wobei immer noch keiner wusste wieso, und dann wollte sie auch noch speisen. Doch als er sich ebenfalls das Bild betrachtete, entspannte er sich und ein vergnügtes Schmunzeln trat auf seine Lippen. Kein Wunder...auf dem Gemälde war ein Festmahl dargestellt, wie sich drei Saiyajins über einen mit Leckereien gedeckten Tisch hermachten.   
Mit einem eleganten Schwung sprang der Prinz auf und ging zur Tür. "Komm einfach mit..." 

Der Saal war mit wahnwitzig vielen Saiyajins gefüllt, die sich die Mägen vollstopften. Die sanfte, klassische Musik, die durch den Raum hallte, wurde von dem Geschmatze der unsittlichen Personen, dem Gerülpse übertönt. Einerseits roch es fantastisch nach Fleisch und Suppe, wobei dies wohl nur am Tischende der Elite vorkam, und andererseits füllte am anderen Tischende ein bestialischer Gestank nach herausgewürgtem Mageninhalt die Nase, wenn man daran vorbeischritt.   
In der Mitte des Saales gab es zu beiden Seiten eine Tür, durch die nun der Prinz mit seiner Gefährtin eintraten.   
Safanad verzog ruckartig das Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse. Hämisch schmunzelnd zog Vegeta das blonde Mädchen zu seinem Vater, neben den zu beiden Seiten noch Platz war. Da Vegetas Mutter bei dessen Geburt ums Leben kam und sich der König keine neue Frau gesucht hatte, blieb der Stuhl zu dessen linken frei. Safanad setzte sich ungefragt eben auf diesen. Sofort verstummten die Geräusche der unterklassigen Krieger, als sie bemerkten, dass jemand neues am Tisch verkehrte...und das auch noch auf dem Platze der Königin...   
Die Runde raunte, doch Safanad schien davon keinesfalls beeindruckt. Voller Vorfreude rieb sie sich die Hände und zog einen Teller zu sich auf dem einige gebratene Hünchen lagen. Mit den Fingern zog sie sich eines auf den ihrigen und schob das Tablett wieder von sich. Immer noch verharrten alle in ihrer Position und beobachteten sich die Neue. Der Prinz schmunzelte, klatschte zweimal in die Hände, worauf sich nicht nur alle Blicke, worunter sich auch der Safanads befand, auf ihn richteten, sondern auch ein Ober erschien, sich kurz verneigte und dem Prinzen kristallblaues Wasser einschenkte. Vegeta deutete auf den Hünchenteller, von dem sich eben Safanad etwas genommen hatte und der Ober sauste sogleich zu diesem um ihn dem Prinzen zu reichen. Der Prinz deutete auf ein spezielles Huhn, das besonders braun gebraten war und der Diener hiefte dieses mit goldenem Besteck sachte auf den Teller Vegetas. Nun eilte der Ober davon um das Tablett wieder auf seinen Platz zu buchsieren. Es war immer noch schweigsam still im Saal. Safanad sah ihn lächelnd an, bevor sie in die Runde blickte.   
"Euer Essen wird kalt...", meinte sie gelassen und begann dann mit ihren zarten Fingern an dem Huhn herumzuhantieren. Trotz der klaren Aufforderung weg zu sehen, starrten die Saiyajins, einschließlich die Mitglieder der Königsfamilie, einerseits angewidert, andererseits mitleidug oder belustig zu dem blonden Mädchen, das geschickt Fleisch und Haut vom Knochen löste und diese freigelegten Stücke elegant in den Mund beförderte.   
Nicht, dass hier unsittliches Essen abnormal wäre, aber niemand, wirklich niemand, hätte sich gewagt neben dem König Platz zu nehmen und etwas ohne Besteck zu essen. Das gab es einfach nicht. Sie benahm sich wie ein gerade eben geborenes Saiyajinbaby aus der Dritten Klasse, das gierig seine Milch verschlang, wobei man sagen musste, dass ihr Anblick gar nicht mal so unappetitlich war.   
Auch verwunderte die anderen Saiyajins das Verhalten des Prinzen. Normalerweise fuhr er jeden, der es wagte in seiner Umgebung Essen mit den Händen zu berühren, wütend an, wohl mehr als Langeweile, aber dieser blieb schmunzelnd auf seinem Stuhl sitzen und starrte etwas benommen seine Mahlzeit an, bereits das Besteck in den Händen.   
Safanad schienen die Blicke an ihrem besten Stück vorbeizulaufen, steckte sie sich unberührt Stück für Stück des Fleisches in den Mund, wobei ihr der bei anderen sonst so verhasste Flügel am besten zu munden schien. Mit anzusehender Genüsslichkeit klabberte sie jedes bisschen Haut und Fleisch von diesen ab, wobei es natürlich nicht zu vermeiden war, dass sich bräunliche Fettspuren längs ihrer Lippen abbildeten.   
Angewidert sah der König von seinem Teller, auf dem ebenfalls ein Huhn lag, auf den der Jüngeren.   
Sein Sohn neben ihm atmete nochmals tief ein, bevor er mit breitem, verschmitzdem Grinsen sein Besteck wieder neben seinem Teller platzierte und mit bloßen Finger nach dem Huhn griff. Die Menge raunte aufgebracht, als der Prinz begann das Fleisch vom Knochen zu pulen, was etwas unbeholfen wirkte, da er dies offensichtlich zum ersten Mal tat. Ab und zu sah er kurz zu Safanad hinüber, die das nicht mitzubekommen schien, wie ein Spicker bei der Arbeit. Nach ihrem Muster verspeiste er den Breuler, wobei er sich auch an den Flügel herantastete. Nach anfänglichen Ekel begann ihm das karke, zarte Fleisch zu schmecken. Anerkennend nickte er und schmunzelte nochmals zu der kleinen Dame neben seinem Vater, welche sich schon über einen Maiskolben und einen Apfel hergemacht hatte. Immernoch traute sich kein anderer ein Wort zu sagen oder auch nur mit dem Essen fortzufahren. Zu tief saß der Schock, dass sich ihr Prinz von diesem Unterklassenweib hinreißen lassen hat, seine eigenen Sitten zu brechen und etwas mit den Fingern zu verspeisen.   
Nun kommentierte die Runde Safanads Verhalten mit einem verschreckten Stöhnen. Vegeta und dessen Vater sahen ungläubig zu, wie Safanad mit einem Salto auf den Tisch sprang und leichten Fußes, jedem Teller, Schale, Schüssel und Topf ausweichend, über den Tisch marschierte um bei einer Schale stehen zu bleiben, aus der sie sich etwas herausnahm.   
"Nun reicht es aber!" Wütend sprang der König auf, wobei sein Stuhl umstürzte. Verwirrt sah das Mädchen zu ihm hinab. Vegeta verfluchte sich keine Kamera dabei zu haben. Sonst hasste er diese Dinger, wie die Pest, aber dieses Bild hätte man unbedingt einfangen müssen. Da stand sie, die blonde Göttin unschuldig zu seinem Vater blickend, mit einer Karotte in der rechten Hand, Lauch in der anderen. Vegeta musste grinsen. Er wusste, warum sich sein Vater aufregte. Die Tatsache, das jemand auf dem Tisch stand, kitzelte ihn nicht im geringsten, nein, es war die Tatsache, dass sie über den Tisch gelaufen war um dieses unwürdige Unterklassenfutter zu holen. Auf Vegeta-sei galten Lauch und Karotten als Nahrung für Unterklassennieten. Sowas aß ein wohlgesonnener Elitekrieger nicht...wobei es noch nicht einmal feststand, das sie überhaupt einer war...   
"Ist was?", fragte der Engel mit der Unschuldsmiene.   
Der König kochte innerlich. Und ob etwas war. "Wie kannst du es wagen, vor meinen Augen über den Tisch zu stolzieren um...", ermachte eine angewiderte Pause..."um dir diesen Fraß zu holen! Sag ja nicht...dass du das noch essen willst!" Ungläubig und zornig deutete der Saiyajin auf die Möhre und den Schnittlauch.   
"Na, sonst hätte ich mir doch nicht die Mühe gemacht hier her zu wandern...", meinte sie leicht entrüstet.   
Der König streckte seine flache Handfläche nach ihr aus. Panisch aufjapsend suchten die anderen Saiyajins fluchtartig das Weite und warfen sich hinter eine Deckung. Lediglich Vegeta, dessen Vater und Safanad standen oder saßen noch am bzw. auf dem Tisch.   
Eine weiß glühende Energiekugel bildete sich von kleinen Blitzen begleidet vor der in weißen Handschuh eingepackten Handfläche des Königs. "Niemand...auch wirklich niemand wagt sich so mit mir zu reden!", fauchte dieser.   
Safanad blieb unberührt. Sie legte den Kopf schief und meinte mit warnendem Ton in der Stimme: "Willst du dich wirklich so blamieren?" Die stichelnden Worte brachten den Herrscher fast zur Weißglut. Sie wagte es ihn zu duzen und ihn schon wieder zu demütigen? Glaubte sie wirklich, dass er jetzt feige nachgab?   
Wutverzerrt schrie der König, ohne auf Anwesende zu achten ihr seine Meinung entgegen. "DU SPINNST WOHL? ICH BIN DER KÖNIG!! UND DU WIRST MIR GEHORCHEN, FRECHES GÖR!!!"   
"Behaupte aber nachher nicht, ich hätte dich absichtlich verletzt...", grinste sie und ihre Augen verengten sich vielsagerisch. Der König ging nicht weiter auf ihr Geschwätz ein und mit einem zornigen Schrei entlud sich seine Macht um den Raum in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Vegeta kniff die Augen zusammen, als das grelle Licht ihn blendete und spürte nur noch wie ein fürchterlicher Schmerz ihn ergriff.   


Vegeta lehnte an der Wand und sah zu seinem Vater empor. Dieser war sichtlich wütend. Sein Vater hielt ein kleines Gerät in seinen Händen, das er ihm ständig wieder unter die Nase hielt, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. Doch Vegeta hörte gar nicht zu. Worte brasselten auf ihn herab und perlten wie Wasser an seiner glatten Haut ab ohne verarbeitet worden zu sein. Plötzlich trat eine junge Frau zu seinem Vater, der sie mit einem Küsschen begrüßte. Sie hatte schwarze lange Haare, die ihr bis zu den Kniekehlen reichten. Sie war prachtvoll angezogen und schmiegte sich nun anhänglich an seinen Vater. Verwirrt musste der Prinz mit ansehen wie sich der König zu der besagten Frau wand um diese freundlich zu umarmen. Dann sah sein Vater wieder zu ihm.   
"Darf ich dir meine neue Frau vorstellen? Natyla...", flüsterte der König knapp und versiegelte danach die Lippen der fremden Frau mit den seinen. Geschockte Blicke seines Sohnes prallten an ihm ab. Vegeta hatte nun wirklich mit allem gerechnet, aber damit? Sich an eine neue Person gewöhnen zu müssen, war etwas anderes als Ärger für etwas Zerstörtes zu bekommen... Sein Blick sank zum Fußboden. Es würde wohl eine Weile dauern, bis er sich an diesen Gedanken gewöhnt hatte. Doch sogleich wurde sein Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Vater gescheucht...nein auf die Person hinter ihm...   
Im Schatten des Ganges vermochte der Prinz die Gestalt einer Person ausmachen zu können. Diese grinste böse und der Dolch in deren Hand blitzte, als wäre die Klinge eben erst geschliffen und poliert worden. Kurz darauf hörte er seinen Vater laut aufschreien und sah, wie der König keuchend zu Boden sank, auf dem sich kleine Bäche aus Blut bildeten. Die Wände, die dunkle Gestalt und Natyla verschwanden im Nichts, es wurde noch dunkler als es eh schon war, nur an der Stelle, wo sein Vater lag, herrschte ein kleiner Lichtstrahl. Vegeta löste sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen von der Wand und wollte zu seinem Vater stürmen, doch der schien sich immer weiter zu entfernen. Lautes, bösartiges Lachen hällte in der ewigen Dunkelheit, gemischt mit dem schmerzhaften Stöhnen seines Vaters. Er versuchte immer mehr an Tempo zuzulegen, doch das schien nichts zu nützen... 

Mit einem erstickten Schrei schreckte er schweißgebadet hoch, wodurch der warme Lappen von seiner Stirn rutschte und auf den Boden klatschte. Sogleich wurde dieser aufgehoben, in kaltes Wasser getaucht und auf die Stirn des Prinzen gepresst, der durch die leichte Gewalt wieder ins Bett kippte. Verstört versuchte sich Vegeta umzusehen. Er schien in seinem Zimmer zu sein...wie das?   
Neben seinem Bett saß Safanad auf einem Stuhl und las ein Buch, welches Vegeta nicht kannte. Es war nur ein Traum... Vegeta entspannte sich um kurz darauf wieder hochzuschrecken.   
"Vater!", keuchte er schmerzerfüllt und versucht aufzustehen, wobei er gleich zusammensackte, als ihm die Beine den Dienst versagten. Safanad legte ihr Buch weg, und half Vegeta auf. Dieser wollte sogleich weiter, doch wurde er von sanften Händen zurückgehalten.   
"Wohin möchtest du denn?", fragte deren Besitzer verständnisvoll.   
"Vater...", keuchte Vegeta nur. Sie schien zu verstehen. Vorsichtig drückte sie den Prinzen wieder in die Kissen und bettete ihn gemütlich ein. Ein Lappen landete achtlos auf seiner Stirn, bevor sie sich aus dem Zimmer begab. Doch Vegeta wollte und konnte nicht einfach liegen bleiben. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht drehte er sich in Sitzposition. Mit einem heftigen Ruck stand er auf und blieb tatsächlich auf wackeligen Beinen stehen. Doch es dauerte nicht lange und der Erfolg ließ schlagartig nach. Als wären nie Stützen da gewesen, brachen sie jetzt wie ein defekter Brückenpfeiler zusammen und Vegeta landete schmerzhaft auf seinem Allerwertesten. 'Verdammt!' Der prinz fluchte. So würde das nichts werden. Er würde wohl oder übel auf die Blonde warten müssen, auch wenn ihm der Gedanke daran, dass sie ihn schwächlich am Boden wiederfinden würde, nicht sonderlich behagte.   
Es dauerte nicht lange, da erschien sie auch schon. Mit tatelden Blick half sie ihm rauf um ihn diesmal etwas kräftiger auf das Bett zu befördern.   
"So, nun mal Klartext...", begann sie mit sträflichen Ton. "Du magst Prinz sein oder nicht, trotzdem hast du dich an Bettruhe zu halten! Allerdings kannst du gerne aufstehen..." Sie sah mahnend hinüber, als würde sie ihm gleich den Kopf abschlagen, wenn er das auch nur in Erwägung ziehen würde, bevor sie fortfuhr. "Aber es liegt in deinem eigenen Interesse, da du so nicht wieder kerngesund wirst..."   
Vegeta sah sprachlos zu ihr hoch. Er war schon wieder in allen möglichen Kissen, Decken und Wärmflaschen eingebettet, wobei ein dampfender Lappen sein Haupt kühlen sollte.   
"Am besten ist, du pennst noch ne Runde." Damit nahm sie ihm den Lappen von der Strin um ihn vorerst gegen einen Eisbeutel zu ersetzen. Nachdem sie den Lappen allerdings in kaltem Wasser gebadet hatte, wurde dieser wieder ausgetauscht.   
Vegeta musste grinsen. Wenn sein Vater hier gewesen wäre, er hätte Safanad eine übergebraten, wie diese Worte...sein Vater...was war nun mit ihm?   
"Was ... Vater...", stockte er. Seine Stimme rebellierte, die Kehle war trocken und mit Blut verklebt. Genervt hiefte Safanad den Oberkörper des Prinzen etwas auf, sodass er aus dem gereichten Glas trinken konnte, was ohne ihre Hilfe nicht gelingen wollte.   
"Dein Vater ist etwas schlechter dran als du, doch er kommt über die Runden...", flüsterte sie mit einem eigenartigen Unterton. War da etwa Trauer und Hass zu spüren? War sie etwa eher traurig darüber, dass sein Vater die Sache überleben würde? Unwillkürlich trat ihm sein Alptraum vor die geöffeneten Augen. 'Quatsch, dass muss das Fieber sein!', zog er sich aus der Affäre. Safanad würde niemals...oder? 


	5. Was der Mission nicht schadet, ist gut

Kapitel 5: "Was der Mission nicht schadet, ist gut..." 

Als der Prinz erwachte, stellte er lediglich fest, das erauf der anderen Seite seines Himmelbettes lag. Sein Schädel brummte, sonst schien es ihm wieder gut zu gehen. Vage erinnerte er sich daran, wie man in in den Meditank geschleppt hatte, doch dann war gähnende Leere. Was war indess passiert?   
Ruckartig erhob er sich und krabbelte vom Bett. Ein paar Dehnübungen hier ein paar Situps da, dann waren auch die Muskeln wieder willig zu arbeiten. Langsam begab er sich auf den Weg seinen Vater aufzusuchen. Ob Safanad recht behalten und der König diese Attacke überlebt hatte? Vegeta hoffte es nur zu sehr. Das bisschen Geborgenheit, das man ihm schenkte und von dem er nur selten etwas bekam, stammte ausschließlich von seinem Vater, und so recht, trotz Stolz und Mut, wollte der Prinz nicht glauben, stark genug zu sein um allein in der Welt zu stehen. Und mit 2 Jahren und ein paar zerquetschten Wochen war man wohl kaum fähig einen Planeten zu regieren, so frühreif die Saiyajins auch sein mochten.   
Als er vor der Tür des königlichen Krankenzimmers stand, klopfte er kurz an, trat dann aber ungebeten ein. Auf dem Bett lag sein Vater, der ihn mit feuchtfröhlichen Augen ansah. Der König schien noch stark angeschlagen und jede Berührung schien stark zu schmerzen, was dieser mit einem Knurren und dem Verziehen der Mimik kommentierte.   
"Mein Sohn...", keuchte er schließlich, als der Prinz näher getreten war.   
"Wie gehts dir, Vater?"   
"Den...*hust* Umständen...entsprechend...", krächzte der Herrscher. "Ve...Vegeta?" Sorgenfalten bildeten sich auf der Stirn des Sprechers. Vegeta schrak leicht zusammen. Noch nie hatte er seinen Vater so gesehen, noch nie hatte ihm der König seine Sorge für ihn gezeigt. Es musste etwas fürchterliches sein...   
"Ja, Vater?" Vegeta atmete tief ein. Neugierig, doch zögernd, ob er überhaupt wissen wollte, was seinen Vater bedrückte, fuhr er sich durch die Haare.   
"Sa...Safanad...ist..." Der Patient musste erstmal Luft holen. Das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer.   
Vegeta hatte sich inzwischen auf einen kleinen Stuhl gesetzt und sah seinen Vater angespannt an. Safanad war anscheinend ein wunder Punkt bei ihm. Er hatte aus irgendeinem Grund kein Vertrauen mehr in ihr. Der Traum hatte ihn total durcheinandergebracht, und nun, wollte ihm sein Vater etwas über dieses mysteriöse Mädchen erzählen...   
"...ist...", begann der König von neuem. "...will...meinen...*stöhn*...Tod..., mein...Sohn...", keuchte er.   
Entsetzt sprang der junge Saiyajin auf. Das wollte und konnte er nicht glauben. War diese geheimnisvolle Schattenperson in seinem Traum wirklich Safanad? Woher wollte der König das überhaupt wissen?   
"Woher...", der Prinz stoppte als ein Soldat salutierend im Saal erschien.   
"Euer Majestät...", der Krieger verneigte sich knapp, "Eure Vermutung stimmt...der Meditank war manipuliert...ziemlich geschickt manipuliert..." Den letzten Teil flüsterte der Soldat eher, als das er ihn aussprach. Geschockt sah der Prinz von seinem Vater zu dem unschuldigen Unterklassenkrieger und zurück. 'Niemals...', dachte Vegeta. 'Niemals war das Safanad! Das würde sie einfach nicht machen...'   
Aber konnte er sich da wirklich so sicher sein? Immerhin, dieser Unterton in der Stimme, als Vegeta sich nach seinem Vater erkundigte, dieser gesepktlose Ton dem König gegenüber und überhaupt...dieser stolze, unnahbare Blick in der Nähe des Herrschers. Deutete nicht eigentlich alles darauf hin?   
Stürmisch verließ er das Zimmer. Er würde jetzt erst einmal eine Weile nachdenken... 

Langsam, in Gedanken versunken, schritt der junge Prinz über die farbenfrohe Wiese. Springbrunnen plätscherten und Vögel sangen, alles in allem, ein schöner ruhiger Ort zum Kopf zerbrechen. Doch just wurde er darin unterbrochen, als seine geschulten Augen ein kleines Wesen erspähten, das sich inmitten der Blumen niedergelassen hatte. Unwillkürlich blieb Vegeta steht, sein Blick blieb auf ihr haften. Sie...die seine Gedanken beherrschte...   
Safanad schien ihn nicht zu bemerken und summte ihre fröhliche Melodie weiter vor sich hin. Ab und zu sang sie auch, doch anscheinend in einer anderen Sprache, die Vegeta nicht verstand. Während der selbstfabrizierten musikalischen Beilage pflückte sie eineige Blumen und steckte deren Stiele in und umeinander, bis eine Art Kranz entstand. Doch dies blieb er nicht lange. Immerwieder korregerierte das blonhaarige Mädchen bestimmte Verzweigungen, fügte neue Blumen hinzu und langsam entstand ein geschickter, kleiner Strauß, der von dem besagten Kranz zusammengehalten wurde. Sie streckte die Arme von sich weg um sich ihr Werk besser betrachten zu können.   
Zufrieden lächelnd erhob sie sich und drückte den Strauß gegen ihren Oberkörper. Ein kalter Hauch breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, tiefdunkle Falten aus Zorn und hämischer Vorfreude, gepaart mit einem zünischen Grinsen.   
Zögernd näherte sich der Prinz um einige Meter. Um sie nicht zu erschrecken knurrte er freundlich und sie scherte mit einer erhobenen Braue herum.   
"Ich muss mit dir reden...", meinte der Prinz und zuckte innerlich zusammen. Was faselte er jetzt nur für einen Stuss? Er wollte doch nachdenken und nicht mit ihr sprechen! Was wollte er ihr überhaupt sagen?   
"So?" Ihr Blick lockerte sich, als schien sie jetzt eben erst mitbekommen zu haben, dass sie böse dreinblickte.   
Unschlüssig drehte Vegeta sich um, machte aber keine Anstalten zu gehen. Sollte er sie fragen? 'Willst du meinen Vater umbringen? Ah, meine Güte! Das wäre ja peinlich. Außerdem würde sie mir nie die Wahrheit sagen, wenn es stimmen würde. Argh..., was soll ich nur machen?' Vegeta tabbelte vom einen auf das andere Bein und hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt, zeigte es doch seine Nervosität und das war ein Gefühl...Gefühle allerdings bedeuteten Schwäche und diese wollte er nicht zeigen, nicht haben!   
Safanad wartete geduldig. Vegeta bemerkte durchaus, das sie es nicht eilig hatte, und kein Problem damit hatte, ihm zur Rede zu stehen. Wäre sie wirklich am Tod seines Vaters interessiert würde sie ihm doch nicht so einfach zuhören... Würde nicht jeder in so einem Augenblick die Flucht ergreifen? Der König oder der Prinz machte mit solchen Sachen kurzen Prozess, nun ja...hier war die Sache vielleicht doch etwas anders. Immerhin war sie stärker...bei weitem stärker als sein Vater.   
"Was sollte die Aktion im Speisesaal?", fragte er schleißlich.   
Er spürte wie sie scharf Luft ausstieß. War sie etwa doch nervös? Hatte sie Angst entdeckt zu werden? Oder war ihr dieses Gesprächsthema einfach zu wider?   
"Ich weiß doch auch nicht, was dein Vater hat! Ich hab mich lediglich gewehrt! Wenn dein Vater nicht in der Lage ist, seine eigene Attacke abzuwehren..." Weiter kam sie nicht. Vegeta hatte sich ruckartig umgedreht und stand kochend vor ihr. Ihre Auegn weiteten sich, sie schien nicht zu verstehen, warum der Prinz auf einmal so wütend war.   
"Sag nie wieder, dass mein Vater nicht in der Lage ist, sich zu wehren...", presste er scharf heraus. Die Augen fast geschlossen, mit Zornfalten am Nasenansatz versuchte er ihr auf die Pelle zu rücken. Safanad schritt respektvoll zurück, schien keine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Prinzen haben zu wollen.   
"Hey, hey! Immer locker bleiben!", versuchte sie ihn zu besänftigen.   
Vegeta wütete. Wenn er etwas nicht ausstehen konnte, ist es, wenn man seinen Vater auf diese Art beleidigte, da man so auch sein Volk und damit auch ihn selbst beleidigte. Wieso verdammt nochmal war sie so schlecht auf den König zu sprechen?   
"Du willst, dass er stirbt! Hab ich recht? Dir war die Aktion beim Essen nur recht, nicht wahr?", zischte er merklich verletzt und um so wütender. Safanads Mimik verwandelte sich schlagartig. Die Haut zog Falten, die Augen verengten sich, und leichtes Knurren war von ihr zu vernehmen. Verunsichert wich der Prinz zurück.   
"Du bist mir ja ein schöner Prinz! Weichst vor einem Mädchen zurück! Was will Vegeta-sei mit dir nur anfangen? Unter dir geht der Planet ja zu Grunde!", fauchte sie ohne sich weiter zu bewegen.   
"Wie bitte?", fragte Vegeta entsetzt nach, als ob er Hörbeschwerden hätte. Begann sie jetzt auch noch damit ihn zu demütigen? Was sollten diese Beleidigungen? Wollte sie ihn nur reizen? Sollte es ihm so ergehen, wie seinem Vater? Er hob seine Hand und mit Schwung und deftiger Kraft landete die Handfläche auf Safanads Wange. Ihr Kopf donnerte zur Seite, ihre blonden Haare wirbelten mit herum. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten in die Leere.   
Vegeta wnadt sich ab und schritt zornentstellt zum Weg. Sollte das Weib doch bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst!   
"Feigling!", flüsterte sie abwesend, sodass er es nicht verstand. "Und sowas will König werden..." 

Was fiel ihr ein? Für wen hielt sie sich eigentlich? Fast überkochend stürmte der junge Prinz durch die Gänge des Palastes. Sein Vater hatte recht, sie war kein guter Umgang für ihn. Obwohl sie ihn magisch anzog, musste er an ihrer Gefährlichkeit haften bleiben. Es war wohl das beste, sie wegzuschicken. Doch würde das so einfach gehen? Wie sollte man jemanden verjagen, der stärker zu sein schien als jeder andere diesen Planetens?   
Vegeta kam vor seiner Zimmertür an. Seufzend öffnete er diese und trat ein. Sein Zimmer glich einem Schlachtfeld. Kissen lagen überall verstreut und einzelne Federn blinkten unter den Sonnenstrahlen, die durchs Fenster huschten. Safanad hatte sich so rührend um ihn gekümmert, und er fing gleich an mit ihr zu streiten. ber war es nicht ihre eigene Schuld? 'Genau! Sie hätte mich ja nicht so angeifen müssen!' Er lies nach einem Putzdienst rufen und verschwand derweil auf dem Balkon. Die Lichtstrahlen neckten seine Haut und ließen die Luft knistern. An heißen Tagen war das üblich. Und es war heiß! Eine Abkühlung wäre jetzt gut.   
Trotz des Hintergedankens, auf Safanad stoßen zu können, begab er sich an den Pool des Schlosses um sich in Boxershorts ein kühles Bad zu genehmigen. 

Safanad stand immer noch schweigsam auf der Wiese. Innerlich fluchend versuchte sie sich ihr Gewissen zu stärken. 'Alles was der Mission nicht schadet, ist gut...', dieser Satz ging ihr ständig durch den Kopf. Es war besser mit Vegeta auf Kriegsfuß zu stehen. Recht schnell hatte sie bemerkt, dass diese Nähe zum Prinzen, sie zu Freundlichkeit und Zuneigung reizten, was nicht gut war. Sie durfte sich das nicht leisten. Wenn sie im entscheidenden Moment zögerte, könnte das verherende Auswirkungen haben. Ihre Mission war das wichtigste, Gefühle hintenran... 


	6. Ein Bad mit Folgen

Kapitel 6: "Ein Bad mit Folgen" 

Das Wasser glitt schmeichelnd an seiner glatten Haut vorbei und streichelte den wütenden Prinzen. Doch diesen interessierte dies wenig. All seine Gedanken lagen bei diesem verfluchten Wesen namens Safanad. Was wollte sie? Sie war ein einziges Rätsel! Dauernd schien sie ihre Meinung und ihr Vorhaben zu überdenken um schließlich komplett anders zu agieren. Erst wollte sie unbedingt zu ihrem Vater, dann war ihr das Essen wichtiger; sie war betrübt über die Heilung des Königs und leugnete nun alles. Tat sie das überhaupt? Hatte sie jemals behauptet es zu wollen oder auch nicht? Nein...   
Vegeta holte tief Luft und tauchte senkrecht ab. Am Boden des riesigen Pools angekommen schwamm er nachdenkend weiter. Was sie wohl gerade machte? ... Das konnte ihm doch egal sein. Sie war nur ein überdimensional starkes Mädchen, das es höchstwahrscheinlich auf den Tod des Königs abgesehen hatte. Wollte sie vielleicht den Tron? Wollte sie nur die Herrschaft über Vegeta-sei? 'Quatsch, die ist doch viel zu jung! Mit fünf Jahren und Königin! Pah! Eine Königin regiert über ein Kriegsvolk! Wo soll das enden?'   
Zornig schloss er die Augen und versuchte krampfhaft diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er dachte ja ständig an sie. Was anderes schien es ja nicht mehr zu geben! Sein Wunsch, sie heiraten zu wollen, fiel flach. Da würde er ihr vielleicht noch einen Gefallen damit tun... Von seinen Sinnen bekam er eine verunsichernde Warnung. Etwas kleines bewegte sich recht schnell auf ihn zu. Der Prinz riss die Augen auf und sah sich nach allen Seiten um. Nichts... Es musste wohl so klein sein, dass man es nicht sah, oder es war nur etwas unbedeutendes. Plötzlic zuckte der Körper des jungen Prinzens zusammen. Seine linke Schulter schmerzte stark und selbst Blut trat aus zwei Löchern aus. Hastig versuchte der Tronfolger an die Oberfläche zu kommen, doch diese war noch weit weg und sein linker Arm begann lahm zu werden. Jeglicher Reiz war nicht mehr zu spüren. Leicht verängstigt über die Tatsache, seinen Arm zu verlieren, hastete er hampelmannartig nach oben.   
Große Luftblasen entstiegen seinem Mund und die Luft ging ihm mehr oder weniger langsam aus. Er musste schleunigst nach oben, aber das rettende Licht schien nicht näher zu kommen.   
Nun begann auch schon sein Halsansatz taub zu werden. Was würde passieren, wenn sich das bis zum Herz ausbreitete? Die Luft war knapp und da er öfters panisch den Mund öffnete, strömte noch mehr des kostbaren Gasgemischs aus. 'Verdammt!' Am liebsten hätte er es laut rausgepustet, doch das wäre nicht nur im Wasser untergegangen, sondern hätte ihn noch mehr Luft gekostet.   
Er merkte, wie ihm Schleier vor die Augen traten und auch Augen-zu-kneifen half nicht viel. Schwarze Flecken begannen seine Pupillen am Sehen zu hindern und breiteten sich auf dem gesammten Blickfeld aus. Unbeirrt versuchte der nun blinde Prinz sich weiter nach oben vor zu kämpfen. Der Luftmangel hatte seine Wirkung, und die Lähmung des linken Armes machte ihm zu schaffen. Und da...da beendete sein Herz die Arbeit... Er spürte es nur noch zusammenkrampfen und dann war schluss... Die erlösende Ohnmacht übermannte ihn... 

Zarte Finger trommelten auf das Tablett, welches auf einem Tisch stand. Im gleichmäßigen Rythmus zeugten sie von der Unruhe ihres Besitzers. Safanad saß genervt auf einem Stuhl, den Kopf in die Handfläche gelegt und die Augen halb geschlossen. Nicht nur, das ihr dieses blubbernde Geräusch des Meditanks nervlich zu schaffen machte, auch die Tatsache, das nicht feststand ob der Prinz überlebte, machte sie mehr als nervös, obwohl es eigentlich nicht so schlimm wäre, wenn er...   
Sie wurde aus ihren kargen Gedanken gerissen, als der Computer piepte. Dies war die Bestätigung, der Prinz würde es höchstwahrscheinlich schaffen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen stand die blondhaarige, junge Dame auf und begab sich schweigend aus dem Raum.Währendessen stürmten viele Ärzte zum Meditank und einige hackten auf die Tasten des dazugehörigen Computers ein. 

Einige Stunden später öffneten sich zögernd die Augen des Prinzens. Erfreutes Tuscheln hallte durch den Raum, verschiedene Rufe erklangen und man versuchte krampfhaft die Aufmerksamkeit des Tronfolgers zu bekommen. Trotz der geöffneten Augen, erblickte der Prinz nichts als Schwärze. Betrübt schloss er diese wieder. Nun lebte er noch, doch dafür blind. Und sein Arm? Prüfend ließ er den Arm durch die dicke Flüssigkeit gleiten und spürte, wie diese an der Haut vorbeizog. Wenigstens das stimmte wieder. Die heilende Flüssigkeit wurde aus der Kapsel gesogen und die Luke öffnete sich zischend.   
"Euer Majestät..." Die Ärzte verneigten sich ehrfürchtig, doch Vegeta konnte sie nicht erspähen. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten und musste knurrend kapitulieren. Obwohl er schon oft in einem Meditank gesessen hatte, hatte er sich nie gemerkt, wo die Treppen waren. Verärgert tastete er suchend nach der Kante.   
"Mein Prinz...", begann einer der Quacksalber vorsichtig und mit zitternder Stimme. "Momentan könnt ihr noch nichts sehen, doch das wird sich während des Tages zu 99.9% ändern!"   
"So?", herrschte der Prinz wütend. Das andere seine Hilflosigkeit sahen, störte ihn wahnsinnig. Knurrend bestieg er die erste Stufe und hatte ertmal etwas Gleichgewichtsprobleme, was er mit einem lauten Flucher kommentierte. Sofort eilten einige Ärzte heran und halfen dem jungen Prinzen aus der Kapsel. Hastig, aber nichts desto trotz sanft, kleideten sie ihn an und führten ihn in sein Zimmer. Glücklicherweise begegneten sie keinem anderen, was Vegeta arg erleichterte. 

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen lag er nun auf seinem Bett und brummte vor sich hin, als die Tür aufschwang und eine ihm sehr wohl bekannte Person hereinstürmte. Die Tür fiel hörbar ins schloss und die Person bewegte sich hastig auf ihn zu.   
"Nur blind?", herrschte sie. Sie schien entsetzt, wie Vegeta es ihrer Stimme entnehmen konnte. Was sollte das heißen? Wollte sie den Prinzen etwa auch umlegen? Hastig richtete sich der Prinz auf. "Ja, und?"   
"Du bist von einer Halketa gebissen worden, und du bist nur blind?"   
Vegeta riss die Augen auf. Woher wusste sie, dass es eine Halketa war? Es hätte auch eine andere Schlange sein können, und es gab keinen Zeugen für den Unfall...   
"Eine Halketa?"   
Safanads Hand knallte auf ihre zarten Lippen. "Shit..." war ihr Kommentar dazu.   
"DU?", Vegeta sprang auf, vergass aber den Stuhl der neben dem Bett stand, stieß gegen das Stuhlbein und landete in Safanads Armen. Hastig versuchte er sich zu befreien. Doch sie hielt ihn fest.   
"Ich?", fragte sie ruhig nach.   
"Du hast mich...umbringen wollen! Du hast...die Schlange ins Wasser gesetzt!", keuchte er und versuchte immer noch krampfhaft aus der Umarmung zu kommen, was bei der bei weitem Stärkeren nicht funktionieren wollte und konnte...   
"Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte sie tadelnd. Vegeta entging durch seiner Blindheit das fiese Grinsen auf ihren Lippen. 'Mein kleiner Idiot! Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn du mir das jetzt glaubst und mir fröhlich um den Hals springst...Ach das tust du ja indirekt schon!' Das Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Tatsächlich, Vegeta wurde ruhiger. Er sah ihr tief in die schwarzen Augen, wohl als angewohnte Geste, da er ja eh nichts sah.   
Dadurch etwas verunsichert, fror das kalte Lächeln schlagartig ein. Konnte er etwa doch sehen? Doch diese Sorge wurde gleich zerschlagen...   
"Ich würde jetzt zu gern deine klaren Augen sehen...", flüsterte Vegeta betrübt und realisierte erst viel später, was er gesagt hatte. Er fühlte wie sie erleichtert ausatmete und ihn zurück aufs Bett drückte. 'So einen Trottel hab ich echt noch nicht erlebt...Naja,s ein Vater könnte ihn sogar übertreffen, aber egal...'   
"Ich muss dann mal gehen! Überanstreng dich nicht!" Unter Knurren Vegetas marschierte sie hämisch grinsend aus dem Zimmer... 'Wie lange er wohl braucht um die Lage richtig zu checken? Er scheint schon etwas Verdacht zu haben...aber das wird nicht reichen...'   
  



	7. Putschversuch Nummero 1 bzw 2

Kapitel 7: "Putschversuch Nummero 1 bzw. 2" 

Gedankenversunken streifte das junge Mädchen durch die dunklen Gänge. Dass die Lampen hier kaputt waren, schien ihr nichts auszumachen...eher im Gegenteil. All ihre Konzentration lag auf diesen wenigen Gedankengängen, das Gehen musste von allein gehen...   
'Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn ich mir doch nicht so viel Zeit lasse. Vegeta ist nun auch nicht so doof, dass er das nicht irgendwann schnallt, und mir einfach aus dem Weg geht. Außerdem muss ich mich ja noch um seinen Vater kümmern.' Ein Grinsen trat auf ihre Lippen. "Tja, mein lieber König von Vegeta-sei...den Verrat wirst DU büßen!", flüsterte sie scharf und ihre Mimik wechselte auf stocksauer.   
Safanad schlich sich konzentriert die Wand entlang. An jeder Ecke hielt sie inne, schielte über die Kante und huschte dann weiter. Ihr schwarzer Umhang, den sie bis jetzt immer noch nicht abgelegt hatte...aus gutem Grund... fledderte lautstark im Gegenwind. Heute würde sie es zu Ende bringen. 'Keinen weiteren Tag halte ich es hier aus! Es ist schon eine schande auf dem Heimatplanetens seines ärgsten Feindes zu hausen, aber mit diesen Männern hier, wird ja das Huhn in der Pfanne verrückt!' Nun huschte sie in ein kleines Zimmer und sah sich in der stockdunklen Gegend um. Man könnte behaupten, sie habe Katzenaugen, so geschwind und sicher hüpfte sie über gestapelten Kisten und Möbelstücke. Irgendwo in der Mitte des Raumes begann sie in der Innenseite ires Umhangs herumzuwühlen. Schließlich fischte sie aus einer unscheinbaren, verborgenen Tasche ein kleines schwarzes Sternchen heraus, pfefferte dieses wie einen Ninjastern durch die Gegend und schritt gemütlich hinterher. Sausend raste das schwarze Etwas durch die Luft um dann kurz aufzuleuchten und in der Luft zu verhaaren. Aus dem grellen Licht entstand ein schwarzer enganliegender Ganzkörperanzug und einigen weiteren Utensilien. Safanad entledigte sich ihrer Klamotten, zog sich den Anzug an und schnallte sich die Messer an die Außenseiten der Waden.   
"Haare färben und los..." Geschickt bewegte sie sich über die Kisten und Hindernisse zurück zur Tür, wobei man durch ihre Geschmeidigkeit dabei nicht viel mitbekam. Sie drückte sich gegen die Tür und lauschte angespannt. Vorsichtig öffenete sie die Tür spaltbreit, lunschte hindurch um dann rasch hindurchzuschlüpfen. Sacht drückte sie die Tür ins Schloss und ging sich fast ständig umsehend den dunklen Gang weiter.   
An einer Kreuzung wurde es heller. Sie schielte knapp um die Ecke und nun fiel deutlich auf, dass sie bei weitem größer war und schwarze, lange Haare besaß. Sie gab nun eine stattliche Frau von 20 Jahren her... 

"Prinz Vegeta?" Der König tippte seinem Sohn ermutigend auf die Schulter und dieser stand darauf sogleich auf. Vegeta war nicht mehr völlig schwarz vor Augen, er konnte durchaus Umrisse erkennen, aber das war nun auch schon wieder alles. Sein Gesprächspartner war ihm durchaus bekannt... Innerlich stellte er sich dieses weiß lilane Biest vor, wie es in seinem eigenartigen Gerät saß und damit durch die Gegend flog, wobei sein Schwanz ekelhaft über der Kante abknickte. Der Prinz, nein alle Saiyajins hatten den Tyrann schon immer gehasst, dieses Miststück von Freezer, der nur Planeten haben wollte und das so billig und schnell wie es eben ging. Doch dieses Mal ging es um etwas ganz anderes.   
"Vegeta...", wiederholte der Tyrann, doch diesmal mit einem sorgenvollen Unterton aus dem auch viel Spott sprach. "Du bist blind, mein Kleiner?" Während Freezers Kompanen lachten, knurrte der Prinz beleidigt. Das war doch egal! Wäre eh bald vorbei.   
"Nun ja...", der Tyrann wandt sich wieder dem Älteren zu. "Bleibts dabei? Dein Sohn kommt für drei Tage mit zu mir?"   
"Was?", japste der junge Prinz auf. 'Na toll...mit zwei Jahren misshandelt, von diesem Tyrann! Das hatte mir ja noch gefehlt!'   
"Ja..."; meinte sein Vater betrübt. "Tut mir leid...es ging nicht anders..."   
Vegeta kam sich ganz allein vor. Man hatte ihn im Stich gelassen, allein gelassen ohne das ihm jemand beistand. Wie sollte er diese Tage bei Freezer nur überleben? 

Zu Safanads Glück und des Königs Pech standen im Versammlungssaal dutzend von dicken Mamorsäulen, hinter den sich auch ein Elefant hätte verstecken können. Leichtes Spiel also. Die junge Frau schlich sich nun, von den Säulen verdeckt näher. Bald würde man die Dias aus König Vegetas Leben zeigen. Safanad verhaarte hinter der Säule, die dem König am nähesten stand und ging nochmals ihren Plan durch... 

Nun waren die Dias dran. Ein Projektor wurde vor den Trönen aufgestellt und der Raum aufs minimalste Licht abgedunkelt. Bilder huschten über die Wand...von einem dreijährigen Prinzen mit Feuerfrisur, der gerade sein Eis verkleckerte und flennte...über einen mutigen Knirps, der gegen eine Ameise antrat...bis hin zu einem jungen fünfzehnjährigen Burschen, der mit seinem Vater kämpfte. Doch nun, kurz vor dem Ende der Diashow entstand Panik. Es erschien ein Bild, auf dem der König leblos an der Wand hing, mit einem Messer die Brust durchbohrt, ohren- und nasenlos und ihm fehlte darauf offensichtlich seine Männlichkeit. Blut an der Wand und an dem regungslosenkörper, ließen die Dienerinnen aufschreien und alle sahen verschrocken zum König hinüber.   
Über diesem blitze ein Messer, gehalten con zwei zarten Händen einer jungen Frau. Das Messer rasselte herab, ein kurzer Aufschrei...Stille...   


Vegeta, inzwischen seiner Sehmacht wieder Herr, betrachtete beunruhigt das merkwürdige Verhalten des blonden jungen Mädchens. Sie schien sauer zu sein...nein, mehr als sauer...wütend...zornig... Dauernd sprang sie von ihrem Stuhl auf hechtete durch das Zimmer um sich dann plumsend wieder hinzusetzen. Vegeta an sich ging es gut. Das Attentat auf seinen Vater hatte ihn zwar arg mitgenommen, aber da feststand, dass der König die Stichwunde überlebte, war das kein großes Problem mehr für ihn. Ihn interessierte nur noch Safanad und diese eigenartige Frau, die es geschaft hat mit bloser Kraft ein biegsames Messer in den harten Schädel eines Saiyajins zu donnern. Sie musste selbst kein Saiyajin sein, besaß sie dich keinen Schwanz...Schwanz?   
Sein Blick raste zu Safanad. Wo hatte sie ihren gelassen? Weg...er war weg!   
"Wo ist dein...", er deutete auf ihren Allerwertesten.   
"Oh...", bemerkte sie nur, schien es ebenfalls erst jetzt mitbekommen zu haben, das er weg war. "Den muss ich wohl...wohl beim...beim..."   
Vegeta sah sie fordernd an. Obwohl es doch egal sein konnte, wo sie ihn hatte oder?   
Safanad liefen langsam Schweiperlen die Schläfen herab. 'Na großartig! Das hab ich ja prima hingekriegt...den muss ich bei der Reumwandlung, wohl vergessen haben...Was sag ich denn nu?' "Ich bin gestern hingefallen, da...da muss es passiert sein...!", lächelte sie verlegen.   
"Hingefallen?"   
"Ja...hehe..., da war so eine....eine Latte... ja genau...und die hatte solche hervorstehende Nägel, da...da ist der vielleicht dran hängen geblieben und...und abgegangen...hehe..." 'Oh Gott...' dachte die innerlich 'Ich rede schon wie ein Saiyajin...wird Zeit, dass ich hier wieder wegkomme...'   
"Soso...", der Prinz war zu gutem recht misstrauisch. Irgendwas stimmte da doch nicht. Aber warum sollte er Safanad denn nicht vertrauen? Was hatte sie ihm denn schon entgegenzusetzen? Naja...ein paar tausende von Kampfkraftpunkten mehr als er...bessere Techniken...Geschwindigkeit...vielleicht auch Intellgenz? Strategie?   
Vegeta entschloss sich einfach das Thema zu wechseln.   
"Was hälst du von dem Attentat?"   
Schon wieder. Musste der kleine nur davon reden?   
"Hä? ...Was...Was soll ich schon davon halten?", stockte sie abwertend.   
"Nun ja...du scheinst meinen Vater ja nicht sonderlich leiden zu können..."   
Safanad hob die rechte Braue. 'Genau Kleiner. Soll ich dir jetzt sagen, dass ich ihn die ganze Zeit umlegen will und du danach dran bist? Soll ich dir jetzt etwa sagen, dass ich die Attentäterin war? Hä? Wie stellt der sich das nur vor!'   
"Wieso?? Ich finde deinen Vater klasse....echt....kannst mir glauben...der ist toll.........so...mit seinen ....mit seinen...." Sie verfiel ins Grübeln. 'Ach herje...was könnte denn toll an dem sein?'   
"Lüg nicht..." Traurig wandt sich Vegeta um und setzt sich auf sein Bett. "Es ist spät, ich will schlafen...du kannst ja neben mir pennen...", meinte der kleine nur und war augenblciklich im Land der Träume versunken. So war es nicht zu vermeiden gewesen, dass er in die Kissen plumste.   
'Was, neben einem Mann ins Bett? Ach, ich bin ja nu ein Kind, fällt mir ein...was solls...' Sie zog sich nur ihren Umhang aus und legte sich dann auf die andere Seite des Bettes. 'Und morgen, kipps ich deinem Vater aber endgültig das Licht aus!' 


	8. Hoch lebe Amazonia

Kapitel 8: "HOCH LEBE AMAZONIA" 

"Und da seid Ihr Euch ganz sicher?", fragte der König skeptisch nach. Die Nachricht Freezers war zu bizarr, als dass man sie hätte glauben können.   
"Klar, mein Lieber...Würde mich zwar wundern, wenn es eine überlebt haben sollte...aber Wunder solls ja geben...", grinste der weiß-lilane Tyrann. Freezer lies spielerisch seine Rute durch die Luft peitschen und rutschte noch ein wenig im Tronsessel des Königs herum, um eine bequemere Sitzposition zu finden. Der eingentliche Herrscher dieses Planetens stand an der Seite des Trones und sah leicht hasserfüllt zu seinem 'Friedenspartner' herab.   
"Sagen wirs kurz und bündig zum Mitschreiben", begann der Tyrann. "Eine, dieser gottverdammten Weiber hat den Großen Krieg überlebt und ersucht nun Rache. Vielleicht weiß sie nicht...wo sie anfangen soll!" Freezer begann schallend zu lachen. Er hasste dieses Volk. Diese 'Weiber' waren sein größter Konkurent gewesen und wenn der Krieg nicht so dermaßen schief gelaufen wäre, gehöre das Alphakadium ihm. Doch leider hatten ihm die Saiyajins dazwischen gefunkt und das mehr als entscheident für den Krieg...Bei diesen Erinnerungen sank die Laune des Tyrannen schlagartig ab.   
"Die Sache damals war großer Mist!", beschwerte er sich.   
"Tut uns sehr leid...", knurrte der König neben ihm unterwürfig. Vegeta nervte es, doch um sein Volk am Leben zu erhalten, war das das einzige was ging. "Aber ich musste meinen Planeten retten..."   
"Und hast deinem Volk die Rache der Amazonen hinterhergeschickt! Ist doch logisch, dass das Weib, sofern es es wirklich gibt, zuerst hierher kommt! Nach Vegeta-sei! Trottel!", beendete Freezer und stand wutentbrannt auf. "Wenn ihr euch damals nicht eingemischt hättet, wäre Amazonia mein...das ganze heilige Reich, das nun verschlossen hinter den Grenzen des Schattenreiches liegt. Ins Alphakadium kommt keiner rein, es bleibt mir also verwehrt! Und wer ist schuld? Ihr dämlichen Saiyajins!" Fauchend und schnaubend marschierte der Ice-jin den roten Teppich entlang. König Vegeta sah ihm zornig nach.   
Was fiel diesem Idioten ein? Spaziert hier herein, setzte sich auf seinen Tron, beleidigte sein Volk und trampelte auf der Vergangenheit rum. Und das schlimmste...er verhöhnte das Amazonische Reich... Er hatte dieses großartige Volk schon immer verehrt, doch sein Vater hatte ihn dafür nur zusammenprügeln lassen. "Die Weiber sind gefährlich und böse! Sie wollen das All ins verderben stürzen!", waren immer dessen Worte gewesen. Der jüngere jedoch pflegte seine Liebe an diesem Volk heimlich weiter. Die Amazonen waren das A und O in der Geschichte und für ihn wäre es die größte Freude einem Vertreter dieser Rasse gegenüberzutreten, ohne das sich dieser hasserfüllt auf ihn stürzt.   
Freezer war inzwischen an der Tür angekommen, und bevor er diese durchschritt, erinnerte er den König nochmals an dessen Versprechen. "Jaja...ich schick ihn dir dann rüber...", kommentierte der Herrscher nur und setzte sich nachdenklich auf seinen Tron. 'Es war nicht richtig, was mein Vater damals getan hat...' 

"Wo kommst du eigentlich her?", fragte der junge Prinz seine neue Spielgefährtin beim einsamen Mahl. Er selbst verspeißte ein paar Toast, während Safanad einen Putenbruststreifensalat vertilgte.   
"Ist doch egal...", meinte sie nur und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um ihn.   
"Ist es nicht! Du bist kein Saiyajin, hab ich recht?"   
'Oh mann....der Kleine geht einem vielleicht auf den Senkel.' Mürrisch sah sie ihm in die Augen. "Ich komme von dort, wo das Feuer kalt und das Wasser heiß ist." Dann schob sie sich ein Salatblatt in den Mund.   
"Aha...und wo ist das?", fragte der Kleine verwirrt.   
Safanad stöhnte genervt auf. Was wollte der Knirps bloß von ihr? 'Ich bereue diese bekloppte Idee...hier herzukommen, langsam...aber sicher...'   
Vegeta sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Klar hatte er mitbekommen, dass sie äußerst schlecht gelaunt war, aber er war der Prinz, und sie hatte zu tun, was er wollte. "Also? Wo kmmst du her?"   
Das blonde Mädchen knurrte, wischte sich den Dressing aus den Mundwinkeln und stand auf. Schwungvoll drehte sie auf der Spitze ihres rechten Fußes und marschierte stolz aus dem Raum.   
Vegeta sah ihr verdutzt nach. 'Also, wenn ich es mir recht überlege...will ich sie doch nicht mehr heiraten...so zickig, wie sie heute ist...'   


Standort: Betakadium, siebter Quader, Versum Hasas, Galaxis Timarin, System Skalak, Planet Ivatin   
Der rege Handelsverkehr, der hier durchaus üblich war, schien heute etwas geschwächt. Die verhältnismäßig ruhigen Spacestreets wurden nur selten von großen Raumfrachter überquert, die offensichtlich das System nur durch flogen, ohne zu landen. Auf dem hiesigen Handelsplaneten Ivatin war öfters Funkstille, was sonst hier unmäglich erschien. Die Firmenchefs waren verzweifelt. Nach dem Vorfall vor drei Minuten, wollte keiner mehr die Kontakte zum Planeten behalten, zu gefährlich sei es. Die anderen Rassen waren sich der Wut des gesichteten Wesens durchaus bewusst und besonders die Völker, die am Krieg gegen die Amazonen beteiligt waren, fürchteten sich nun vor dessen Rache. Was genau vor drei Minuten geschehen war? 

Der Kapitän des Schiffes Elsaß-Terra flog gerade in das System ein, als ein markerschütternder, greller Schrei, den Drachen in gefälliger Wut von sich zu geben pflegten, wenn sie sich gegenseitig angriffen, die Luft im Schiff zum schwingen brachte und den meisten Besatzungsmitgliedern das Gehör kostete. Die Funkzentrale daes Planetens durfte nun mit anhören, wie das ganze Schiff in Panik ausbrach. Es folgte ein deftiger Knall, begleitet von einem für so manchen tötlichen Beben, der der halben Besatzung das Leben raubte. Mühsam kletterte der Kapitän die Amaturen empor. "Hier...hier Kapitän der Elsaß-Terra...bitte um Landeer..." weiter kam er nicht. Denn das, was er sah, stahl ihm seine Stimme. Die Nägel des hübschen Wesens krallten sich in die Fensterscheiben und hinterließ auf dem unzerstörbaren Glas tiefe Furchen. Die scharfen Eckzähne, leicht länger als die anderen, versuchten sich in das Glas zu beißen, was nicht ganz so einfach gelingen wollte. Die schwarze-gespaltene Zunge, der humanuiden Gestalt leckte an dem Glas und verteilte ein wenig weißklare Flüssigkeit auf dem Material, das kurz darauf wegzuätzen begann. Der Kapitän starrte dem erwachsenen Wesen in die klaren, großen Augen, vollkommen schwarze Pupillen, denen gänzliche Regenbogenhaut fehlte. Die glänzende weiß-schwarze Haut schimmerte warndend, die langen schwarzen Haare, deren typischer Blauton im Licht fehlte, wehten, von der aus dem Loch strömenden Luft getragen, nach hinten und ließen das düster drein blickende Wesen noch unheimlicher wirken. Nun weiteten sich die Schwingen der Frau und mit einem kräftigen Unterton, den die Schwingen erzeugten, stieß sich das Wesen ab und war gleich darauf spurlos verschwunden...   
Als man das Schiff per Traktorstrahl endlich gelandet hatte, war der Besatzung längst die Luft ausgegangen. Die bleichen Leichen lagen überall auf dem Boden verstreut, doch eine fiel auf...der Kapitän befand sich direkt am Fenster mit dem Loch und hielt krampfhaft einen Zettel in der Hand. Er musste ihn kurz vor seinem Tode geschrieben haben. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht unterstützte die feierliche Bekanntgebung auf dem Zettel. Großgeschriebene Buchstaben, verziert mit allerlei Krakeln: "HOCH LEBE AMAZONIA!" 


	9. Gesprächsthema Amazonia

Kapitel 9: "Gesprächsthema Amazonia" 

Das Geschehen bei Ivatin sorgte auf Vegeta-sei für hellen Aufruhr. Hier und da stürmte packende Saiyajins durch die Straßen, die panisch versuchten den Planeten zu verlassen. Eine größere Katastrophe konnte es bei besten Willen nicht geben. Eine Amazone! Wie lange würde sie brauchen um nach Vegeta-sei zu gelangen und diesen Planeten zu zerstören? Keine 5 Sekunden!   
"Was sollen wir tun, Mylord?", fragte General Gurkein ehrführchtig.   
"Sorgt mit allen Mitteln dafür, dass sie hier bleiben und Ruhe einkehrt. Und mein Sohn soll auf keinen Fall davon erfahren...", gebot der Herrscher und der Untergebene schlich rückwärts, mit ängstlich eingezogenem Schwanz aus dem Saal.   
'Mein Sohn ist sicherlich an dem Untergang Amazonias interessiert. Doch er soll nicht wie Freezer werden, bestimmt nicht! Amazonia würde uns guttun! Auch wenn uns verboten werden würde Planeten auszurauben...' 

"Vegeta?", erklang die klare Stimme Safanads.   
Der Prinz zog herum und blickte in die klaren Augen seiner 'Gefährtin'. "Was ist?"   
Sie sah ihn eindringlich an, als wäre das was sie ihm sagen wollte ein Staatsgeheimnis. Als er unweigerlich nickte, öffnete sie nochmals den Mund, aber nur, um ihn gleich darauf wieder zu verschließen. Tief einatmend stand sie auf und trat zu ihm ans Bett. Seufzend ließ sie sich neben ihm nieder und bohrte ihren Blick in seine nachtschwarzen Augen.   
"Was hälst du von Amazonia?", fragte sie ruhig, doch bestimmt. Etwas schweres lag in ihrer Stimme und Vegeta vermochte nicht zu sagen warum. Der Inhalt ihrer Worte war sátánîvà, würde eine Amazone sagen. Keiner verspürte den Drang, dieses Wort in Verbindung mit Amazonia zu verbinden, sein Vater würde wohl ausflippen, wenn er es tat, aber konnte er Safanad, seiner kleinen Safanad sowas nicht anvertrauen?   
"Wozu willst du das wissen?", fragte er ohne jeden Hintergedanken bei der Sache. Er wusste ja nicht, was sie davon hält, und wenn sie ein Saiyajin wäre, würde sie dieses verlorengegangene Reich wohl genauso verachten wie alle anderen Krieger dieses Alls auch. Er erinnerte sich an das wenige, was ihm sein Vater gesagt hatte. Dem König war das Thema stets unangenehm. "Es ist ein großer Krieg, der Krieg der Befreiung, der Kampf gegen die ...!", waren die Worte King Colds gewesen, mehr hatte ihm sein Vater nicht gesagt. Wahrscheinlich sollte er sich selbst eine Meinung daraus bilden, wenn man bedenkt was nun ablief. Und deutlich war, das ein Wort fehlte, doch sein Vater rückte damit einfach nicht raus. Immer hatte sich der König mit kalten Blick abgewendet, wenn der Prinz ihn darauf ansprach.   
"Nun ja, es heißt ja, dass eine Amazone aufgetaucht sein soll... Bizarr, was?", schüttelte Safanad den Prinzen aus seinen Gedanken.   
Vegeta nickte erst nur. Was sollte er ihr sagen? Er selbst wusste ja nicht einmal, was er davon halten sollte. 'Eine Amazone...' Nun jagte ihm unwillkürlich eine kleine Information seines vaters zum Großen Krieg durch den Kopf: "Amazonen sind zu blöd zum kämpfen...", hatte sein Vater betrübt gemeint. Eine sehr Meinungsentscheidende Tatsache, wenn sie war wäre.   
"Vegeta?"   
Der Prinz schreckte hoch, doch fasste sich gleich wieder. "Amazonia war schwach. Die Saiyajins werden es besser machen!", stolzierte er.   
"Pah...", Safanads Blick verfinsterte sich stark.   
"Sie können keinen Krieg führen und haben sich damit selber zerschossen..."   
"Pff..." Safanad schäumte schon fast vor Wut. Verwirrt hob der Prinz schützend die Handflächen. "Was ist? Magst Amazonia wohl, hä?", stichelte er grinsend.   
"Du hast keine Ahnung!", fauchte sie. "Krieg führt zu nichts!"   
Damit sprang sie vom Bett auf und ging zur Tür um sich betrübt an sie zu lehnen. "Krieg führt zu nichts...", flüsterte sie noch einmal.   
'Sie ist Kriegsgegner? Komisch...' "Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen... Amazonia find ich klasse...nur die Fehler hätten nicht sein dürfen. Amazonia hätte Fearar nie angreifen dürfen."   
Safanad zuckte merklich zusammen. Vegeta blieb der enstetzte Blick des jungen Mädchens verwehrt. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als sich Safanad stürmisch zu ihm umdrehte. "Und was meint dein Vater zum Krieg?"   
Stille...   
"Keine Ahnung..."; gab der Prinz ehrlich zu. Wozu wollte sie das nun wieder wissen?   
"Dann müssen wir ihn wohl fragen...", flüsterte Safanad abwesend und ohne Ton in der Stimme. Langsam verschwand sie ihm dunklen Gang.   
Verwirrt sah ihr der Prinz nach. 'Warum?' 

"Was ich von Amazonia halte?", rief der König entsetzt. Das Mädchen, das sich nicht mal vor ihm verneigte, nickte scharf blickend. Unwillkürlich zuckte der König stets zusammen, wenn er meinte ihre Stimme zu vernehmen.   
"Fragt nicht, warum ich das wissen will. Sprecht!"   
Der König seufzte bedrückt und lies seinen Blick angestrengt auf ihrem Gesicht ruhen, das keine Regung zeigte. Schließlich schickte er die Wachen und Diener mit einer schlaffen Handbewegung nach draußen. "Ich will ehrlich sein. Ich hab dieses Reich verehrt und weiß nicht, warum mein Vater das getan hat...das mit dem Krieg...du weißt schon..."   
Ja ich weiß...", ihr Blick verdunkelte sich..."Ich weiß es nur zu gut..." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verließ nachdenklich den Tronsaal.   
Verdutzt hob der König eine Braue. 'Das wars schon?' 

"Meister Freezer...Euer Vater möchte Euch sprechen", meinte der Schönling, der hinter seinem Meister kniete.   
"Jaja...schick ihn rein...", sprach der Tyrann nur und Zarbon sprang sofort auf um dem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Kurz darauf betrat King Cold den Raum.   
"Mein Sohn...ich möchte dich warnen..."   
"Wovor?", herrschte der Tyrann. "Ich hab nichts von ihnen zu befürchten!"   
"Ich meine nicht die Saiyajins...", deutete der Ice-jin. "Die Amazone...sie hasst uns..."   
"Na und?", Freezer war sichtlich genervt. Seit drei Stunden ging es nur noch um dieses bizarre Thema. Es war sicherlich nur eien Haluzination eines Schiffkäptens, der sich wichtig machen wollte...   
"Sie wird Rache verüben...", meinte sein Vater bedenklich und sah seinen Sohn tief in die Augen, der sich ihm nun zugewandt hatte.   
  



	10. Die Schlacht bei Tàtîzièn

Kapitel 10: "Die Schlacht bei Tàtîzièn" 

Das Wasser floss bedächtig vor sich hin, ohne sich auch nur im Ansatz darum zu kümmern, wer an seinem Ufer saß und es an seinen Beinen vorbeiplätschern ließ. Nachdenklich saß die junge Frau auf dem steinigen Gelände und grübelte vor sich hin. Ihre schwarzen Haare fielen ihr locker ins Gesicht und klebten durch den Schweiß am Gesicht fest. Es war ein heißer Tag auf Vegeta-sei und somit nicht verwunderlich.   
'Ob es wirklich was bringt, den König umzulegen? Klar, nur deswegen bin ich hergekommen, aber er behauptet, Amazonia gemocht zu haben. Ob er das bloß so dahergesagt hatte? Nein...Saiyajins und Amazonen hassen sich gegenseitig...seit dem Großen Krieg jedenfalls.'   
"Pff..." Erzürnt legte sie sich nieder und blickte in den klaren Himmel.   
'Dieser Mistkerl! Den mach ich fertig...irgendwann....' Müde schloss sie die Augen und ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. Die Vögel zwitscherten, Blätter säuselten.   
Plötzlich schob sich ein Schatten über ihren Kopf und obwohl sie nicht darauf gefasst waren und ihre Instinkte auf rotem Alarm standen, öffnete sie nur gemächlich die Augen und lächelte schon, bevor sie ihn erblickte. Sie hatte es vorher schon gewusst. 'Dussl!', lachte sie innerlich. 'Tja, Aura unterdrücken sollte man können...'   
"Schön hier nicht?", fauchte er. "Aber leider mein Platz! Kusch, weg!", befahl der junge Prinz.   
Schlagartig fror das Lächeln ein. Und sie sah ihm ohne sich weiter zu regen tief in die Augen. "Warum sollte ich deinem Befehl, deiner Meinung nach, horchen?", fragte sie kalt.   
"Weil ich dein Herrscher bin!", meinte Vegeta stolz.   
"So? Woher willst du das wissen, Kleiner?"   
Vegeta hob die Brauen, doch verzog diese gleich wieder, da ihm ihre Worte erst jetzt richtig bewusst wurden. "Und ob ich das bin! Und du gehorchst jetzt gefälligst deinem Prinzen und verschwindest!", knurrte er.   
Nun grinste die Frau wieder breit.   
Doch auch etwas anderes geschah. Ein Botschafter eilte herbei und meldete stürmisch: "Euer Majestät, auf dem Planeten Tàtîzièn gibt es Aufstände, die einem Krieg gleichen. Euer Vater erwartet Euch und Safanad dort."   
Vegeta nickte und der Botschafter eilte ängstlich davon. "Glück gehabt, Gör!", fluchte er und ging dann stolz von dannen.   
Die junge Frau lachte innerlich und ein breites Grinsen zierte ihre Lippen. "Tja, dann sollte ich mich wohl besser reumwandeln, sonst wundert der sich noch, wo ich bin..." Und schwub, lag da nicht mehr eine schwarzhaarige Frau, sondern ein blondes Mädchen von vielleicht 5 Jahren. Nun rappelte sich Safanad auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Palast, wo der Prinz schon auf sie wartete... 

Tatort Tàtîzièn...   
"Was sollen wir nur machen, Euer Majestät?", fragte der General verzweifelt.   
"Erstmal zurückhalten, bis mein Sohn hier auftaucht.", meinte der König kalt und rammte einem Aufständigen Tàtîzianer seinen Fuß in den Magen. 'Vor allem Safanad. Sie hat eine ungeheure Schlagkraft, die uns nur von Nutzen sein kann....vorausgesetzt sie ist uns behilflich.' Der König war noch immer verwirrt, was die Frage über Amazonia bedeuten sollte. Wozu wollte das Mädchen denn wissen, wie loyal man einem untergegangenem Volk ist oder war? Es gab keine Amazonen mehr, außer die Geschichte bei Ivatin [Iwätong] entspräche der Wahrheit. Und wenn das so währe, stünde Vegeta-sei ein gigantisches Problem vor der Nase.   
"Mylord, Euer Sohn ist eben angekommen!", meldete ein Botschafter.   
"Gut", murrte der König. "Schickt ihn und Safanad herbei!"   
Nickend verschwand der Botschafter wieder.   
Es dauerte nicht lange, da erschien der Prinz mit seiner Begleitung an der Seite des Herrschers.   
"Man, hier siehts ja übel aus!", staunte der Prinz und freute sich schon auf seinen Einsatz. Doch sein Vater wand sich erstmal Safanad zu, die dem Geschehen mit hasserfüllten Blick zusah.   
"Warum so mürrisch? Gefällt dir Kämpfen nicht?"   
Das Mädchen sah ihn nur mit gleicher Mimik an. Undeutlich konnte man erkennen, dass es Speichel im Mund zusammenzog.   
Verwirrt über diese Aktion fragte der König mit leicht flehender Stimme: "Kämpfst du mit?"   
"Mal sehen...", lautete die ungewisse Antwort.   
Konnte sie denn nicht einfach ja oder nein sagen, damit man wusste, ob der Krieg überhaupt einen Sinn machte? Knurrend stürzte sich der König ohne weiteres Wort ins Gemätzel.   
Der Prinz sah misstrauisch zu seiner Freundin hinüber. Seit wann lehnte ein Saiyajin den Kampf ab? War das nun wieder ein Grund dafür, anzunehmen, dass sie kein Saiyajin war?   
"Warum?", fragte er.   
"Krieg führt zu nichts weiterem, als zu Verlusten und einem etwaligen Machtwechsel..." 


	11. Verlorener Krieg

Kapitel 11: "Verlorener Krieg" 

Wie konnte sie sich da so sicher sein? War Krieg wirklich nur dazu da um den Herrscher auszutauschen? Es mochte ja sein, dass es ab und zu mal so war, aber immer? Sie konnte mit 5 Jahren doch noch nicht so viel Erfahrung damit haben! Der Prinz grübelte und grübelte und kam zu keinem Schluss. 'Klar, auf Tàtîzièn war genau das geschehen..., Freezer kam an die Macht.' Nicht die Bewohner dieses Planetens, nicht der König aller Saiyajins, nein, es musste ein tyrannischer Mistkerl von Ice-jin sein, der den Planeten sein Eigen nennen durfte! Der Krieg war brutal und blutig, die Hälfte, nein zwei Drittel der Bevölkerung von Tàtîzièn war im Krieg umgemetzelt worden! So brutal konnte man doch nicht sein? Das war selbst für saiyanische Zwecke zu viel des Guten, konnten die armen Leute doch nichts dafür, dass sich Freezer und sein Vater eingemischt hatten. Langsam kam er zu dem Schluss das Safanads Satz "Krieg führt zu nichts weiterem, als zu Verlusten und einem etwaligen Machtwechsel..." vollkommen zutraf. Doch warum wusste sie das?   
Krass, ja wirklich überwältigend, war Safanads Einsatz auf dem Planeten. Erst hatte sie sich regelrecht geweigert einem dieser Aufständigen auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen...Und wie schnell sie ihre Meinung geändert hatte, als Freezer und King Cold auftauchten, wie schnell sie da doch wutentbrannt ins Getümmel gestürmt war... Sie schien die Ice-jins zu hassen...   
Nun, Safanad weilte wohl nicht mehr unter ihnen. Er erinnerte sich noch an ihren reglosen Körper der zwischen fackelnden Schutt gelegen hatte. Der Hass schien beiderseitig zu sein, denn den Blick, diese kalte, hasserfüllte Mimik King Colds, als er auf das zarte Wesen hinabsah, würde Vegeta nie vergessen. Er wollte ihr schon entgegenspringen und ihr helfen, doch wie oft hatte sie ihn gewarnt? Nicht, dass sie Angst um ihn gehabt hätte...Nein... "Das ist mein Kampf und ich warne dich, krümst du King Cold oder seinem Sohn auch nur ein Haar, dann kannst du was erleben!"   
Sie war schon ein verrücktes Weib gewesen, das wohl nur Ärger anstellte, aber reizend war sie schon, in ihrer ganzen Art und Weise, ihrer ständigen Suche nach innerer Ruhe...grandios...   
Gedanken versunken trottete der junge Pinz durch die Gänge des fremden Schiffes. Mit wutverzerrtem Blick hing er den Erinnerungen hinterher. Den Wörten Safanads, wie sie in aller Wut gegen die Ice-jins geworfen wurden, in einer ihm unbekannten Sprache. Doch King Cold, Freezer wohl weniger, hatte die Rufe deutlich und hasserfüllt aufgenommen. Auch etwas Angst meinte der Prinz vornommen gehabt zu haben, als Safanad fieß und zornig auf ihn zuspaziert war, in angespannter Haltung, den Kopf leicht gesenkt doch die Augen stets auf den Tyrannen gelassen. King Cold war respektvoll zurückgewichen, als sie ihm zu nah kam. Was in aller Welt war der Grund dafür gewesen?   
Doch als der Kampf entbrannte, schien Safanad immer mehr den kürzeren zu ziehen, die haltenden Leinen der Macht wurden regelrecht eingezogen und ihr aus den Händen gerissen, bis King Cold schließlich siegte. Er schien etwas entäuscht und doch erleichtert gewesen zu sein...   
"Ah, mein Prinz kommt da..." Freezers kalte Stimme, so pädagogisch liebevoll ausgesprochen, ließ Vegeta einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Da stand dieser Mistkerl, der ihn nach dem Tod Safanads einfach eingesammelt hatte.   
Knurrend blieb der Prinz stehen. Der wenigen Angst mischte sich Wut und Zorn unter, Hass und Rachsucht. Wie konnt es der Kerl nur wagen?   
"Na komm schon her, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben...", lockte er. Freezer schien den Prinzen nicht ganz für voll zu nehmen, behandelte in wie ein kleines Baby, das gerade laufen gelernt hatte. "Warum sollte ich vor dir Angst haben?", fauchte der junge Saiyajin. Seine Stimme bebte...und wie doll er Angst hatte! Doch ein Prinz zeigt so etwas nicht, sprach er sich innerlich immer und immer wieder aufmunternd zu. Wenn du schon so eine Schwäche hast, dann hüte sie und behalte sie für dich!   
"Na, fühlst du dich allein? So ohn Vater und deiner kleinen bestialischen Freundin?", neckte der Ice-jin und trat schwankend in höhnischer Haltung auf ihn zu. Sofort schritt der Prinz rückwärts um dem Tyrannen entgehen zu können...vergebens.   
Freezer packte das 'hilflose' Wesen und schüttelte es unsanft. "Ich hab dich was gefragt, Kleiner!", brüllte er ihm lachend ins Ohr. Vegeta zuckte verschreckt zusammen. "Och, jetzt hab ich dir doch nicht etwa doch Angst gemacht Kleiner..." Seine Stimme hatte den alt bekannten Ton der Kaltherzigkeit und doch so einen niedlichen Unterton, der dem Prinzen viel Mühe kostete, nicht panisch zu strampeln und zu stampfen.   
"Lass mich los du Sack!" Er spuckte dem Tyrannen ins Gesicht, versuchte ihn zu treten. Freezers Miene änderte sich schlagartig. Zack...und der Prinz hatte dessen Faust in der Magengrube. Blut wurde gespuckt, Keuchen war zu vernehmen. Lachend ließ der Tyrann den gekrümmten Körper fallen. "Ich dachte, du hättest mehr drauf als diese Safanad, aber da hatte ich mich wohl getäuscht. Weißt du eigentlich genaueres über ihre Herkunft?"   
Vegeta schwieg protestierend und versuchte sich stolz aufzurichten, gegen den Schmerz ankämpfend. Blut rann aus seinen Mundwinkeln, die Augen waren rot unterlaufen. Sein Schwanz schwang peitschend hinter seinem Rücken und bezeugte von der Wut seines Besitzers. 'Na warte! Das büßt du!' Schreiend stürzte sich der Prinz auf den Größeren, prügelte kraftlos auf diesen ein, der die Schläge nicht mal zu spüren schien. Schließlich sank der Prinz keuchend zu Boden und wurde vond er erlösenden Ohnmächtigkeit gepackt. 

*~*   
Alles brannte um sie. Nur Schutt, Asche und Feuer, Leichen und Blut. Vegeta kniete angsterfüllt vor seiner blutüberströmten Freundin, die ebenfalls in kniender Position verhaarte. Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt, doch der Prinz konnte wohl die rot gefärbten Tränen erkennen. Doch genauso gut, wie er sie sehen konnte, wusste er auch, dass es Tränen der Wut waren. Freezer hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sie blutete aus jeder Pore, die Haare zerzaust und verbrannt, die Kleidung zerfetzt. Es roch nach vergokeltem Gummi, nur um ihren zarten, demolierten Körper herum, herrschte ein süßlicher Duft, blütenähnlich, vielleicht auch etwas salzig?   
Vegetas Hand wanderte zu ihrem Kinn und hob es an. Er konnte in ihre klaren, nachtschwarzen Augen blicken, die vor Wut funkelten und die Flammen um sie herum reflektierten, auch die Umrisse seines Gesichtes, konnte man erkennen. Mit der anderen Hand griff er sanft nach ihrem Arm, versuchte sie hochzuziehen, doch ernetete nur eine saftige Backpfeife, ausgeteilt von einer Frau, die dazu gar nicht hätte in der Lage sein können.   
"Lass mich los, Drecksack!"; fauchte sie, soweit es ihre Kraft erlaubte.   
Geschockt und die Situation noch nicht recht verarbeitet blieb fiel er in die Sitzposition zurück und starrte sie entsetzt an. 'Was hatte sie da gerade gesagt? Drecksack? Ich wollte ihr doch lediglich behilflich sein...'   
Safanad richtete sich nun tatsächlich von selbst auf, stand nun etwas wacklig aber immerhin auf zwei Beinen. Vegeta vernahm wieder Worte, die er nicht verstehen konnte. Der Mund, in Dimensionen der Wut verzerrt, wie es wohl eigentlich aum möglich war, nuschelte irgendwelche Satzteile vor sich hin, die sich immer wieder wiederholten.   
"Safanad..."   
Zu spät. Mit einem kräftigen Stoß, flog das Mädchen in die Luft, durch die Flammen und verschwand...   
*~*   
"Safanad", der Prinz schrak auf. Sein Atem raste. Wieso plagten ihn immer wieder diese Träume? Hätte er sie etwa aufhalten können? Keuchend sah er sich um. Wo war er? Es sah verdammt nach einem Schlafzimmer aus. Ein Schmerz durchzog den Kleinen Körper, als er sich aufrichten wollte. Er sah an sich hinab und bemerkte, dass er nur mit einem Bettlaken bedeckt war. Schreckliche Visionen tauchten auf. Htte Freezer ihn etwa...?   
Er riss die Augen auf. 'Oh Safanad...Safanad, so hilf mir doch...' 


End file.
